Old Smiles & New Hearts
by Lazy Watermellon
Summary: "Your time here is up, get going, come on shoo!" He spat out his tongue and grinned, celestial blue eyes wide with mischief. "Brace yourself world! Uzumaki Naruto's BACK BABY!" (Sequel to "On The Twelfth Day Of Six Paths") Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but we all knew that :J
1. Chapter 1

In the ninja world, there were worlds within worlds. The ninjas in there early years used seals and chakra from their body to do the impossible. Combining the two they were able to summon beings from other lands, they were able to team up with such animals and become one with them and there tribes. On rare occasions they would even let you into their main grounds, if you were to gain there undying trust. A selected few have ever done so, but recently one boy had accomplished such a goal, though through much…yelling and fighting and a LARGE string of insults, the two shook hands and worked as one.

Said place was none other than the famed Mount Myoboku, the home of the toads. The place was one to be mistaken for a place for the gods. The rising sun shined brightly through the grassy mountains that seemed to lick the clouds, the wild life that seemed to overgrow and flock the land like an exotic green sea soaking up the sun with ease. Water falls that were crystal clear gushed with force while butterflies and fireflies tenderly danced in the sky, enjoying the crisp morning.

But one thing didn't seem to 'fit' with all the rest, while there were animal's, bugs and other life about; there was a lone human under a fierce waterfall. Sitting on a colossus toad statue, the young man's legs were crossed, his hands clapped together in a common hand sign style. His soaked sunshine hair was covering most of his slender face thanks to the frigid water pounding on his toned shoulders and all over his naked tanned body. He wasn't overly muscular, just what was only necessary. From his younger self he was deathly small, his growth stunted, but now with a little luck from puberty and an 'organic' daily meal, he was rocking five-nine, nailing ten inches taller.

This is none other than our number one, most surprising and unpredictable ninja in the whole land of fire, Naruto Uzumaki! Thanks to his never ending determination he finished a large chunk of his training early, disabling illusions, correcting his kunai throwing and mind straining chakra control too. Countless days and nights the gutsy boy would be beat down by his sensei and crudely knocked out, breaking his bones, the toad sage could have sworn his student spat out more blood than he did spit. But when you have a nine tailed fox that could heal you almost overnight, what was there to worry about? But the effects eventually paid off when Naruto could protect himself from the sage's fists and jutsu's.

Said boys eyes fluttered open from the tense meditation; Naruto a while back went through some tough puberty, growing angry and impatient, a real hell raiser. And when the Kyuubi slipped they needed to work on it fast. Jiraiya made quick work on the boy, but sadly the toad sage couldn't cure his sarcastic mouth that's got them into more than one near death situation. Safe to say they were permanently kicked out of twelve towns.

The spunky punk got up and did a good stretch, getting all the tension and stiff joints gone. He sat down once more and scooted his bare butt on the statue, sliding down till his feet hit the soft dirt, the soft grass tickling his toes. Naruto's ear twitched when he heard rustling in tall plants, only to smirk his foxy smile when he saw the seasoned toad, Fukasaku. It always made the teen chuckle when he saw the toad with a goatee and wearing a cloak. You could tell he was old, but one wrong move and prepare for a beat down with a stick, Naruto would know.

"Hey grandpa, what's shaking?" He bounced in his step, making his way over to the small wise toad, said amphibian just smiled back. "Alright punk, quite before I tell my wife you secretly crave her food!" Naruto's eyes opened wide with horror, his face tuning as green as the toad in front of him. "Now, as you may know…or forgot, your time here in Myoboku has finally come to an end." "aaaaaaw really? Come here you old fart I'm going to miss you!" Fake tears leaked from the butt naked dramatic boy as he lifted the frantic old frog, now wrapped tight in a hug. "Ack! Put me down punk!" "Hahaha, okay okay. But honestly I'm going to miss you guys, I'll make sure to stay in touch." "yes yes, now go get cloths on, it may be okay to frolic naked in here, but I'm sure the humans won't take to kindly to your rump!" "What are you talking about; I have a very nice ass, better than your saggy wart infested one!"

The two threw back insult after insult, the wise toad was a formal one at best, but the young blood grew on him. He never kissed his ass even from the start, but the two slowly bonded, a hate, love kind of bond.

"Now Jiraiya boy will be waiting for you, get dressed and head out." The frog was content and about to hop away when he was once more swooped in a hug, but this one was soft. "Thanks grandpa…" "No problem punk, now get going keekekeke."

Naruto made his way into the center of the forest, brushing past the exotic scenery with ease as he came up to the waterfall he was meditating under. He walked over to his cloths all bunched up and laid out in the sun. He slipped on his boxers and pulled up his tight jeans, they were new from cloud, when Naruto out grew his pants the toad needed to find him some new attire. With the newly made fabric how could he resist, buying a good couple of pares for the kid. They still had a little bit of elastic sown in, so doing the splits or moving around wasn't all that impossible.

Besides his newly styled pants, Naruto really didn't change much of his old style, slipping on a skin tight black shirt that went a little below the buckle. He still had his olden day orange jacket; it was so big that even as he grew up, it fit his body perfect. The rolled up cuffs now undone, the cuffs covering half of his palm, the bottom of the jacket only went down to his bellybutton, turns out the sleeves were a bit longer than he ever remembered. Fasting up the rest of his gear, black ninja sandals, his now cracked toy ANBU mask that nested in his longer, untamed locks and the famous necklace he won from the current Hokage, and bandaged wrapped hands he was ready and on his way.

Biting his thumb, he flew through hand signs with ease, slamming his hands into the soft hot dirt. His cloths ruffled as white smoke blocked his vision, only for a red toad to take his place. "AAAAH, Naruto, time to go already, you still owe me some sake for losing that bed!" "Don't worry, I haven't forgotten, I'll summon you sometime and I'll buy you so many drinks you'll be upchucking bugs you ate last week!" The huge toad opened its mouth, and Naruto headed inside the traveling amphibian, it was time to get back…back to his home, back to his friends and adopted family, but most of all, to his lover.

Naruto Uzumaki was back.


	2. Chapter 2

Amegakure always rained, the metal that spewed out of the buildings easily rusted, floods were common and building your houses high was always important. The buildings were thin but they stood tall and proud, steam coming out of the vents, the pedestrians using the machines to keep warm. Not many willingly went outside besides the ninja doing D-ranking missions to patch up the city, even the jounings and chunnings had to pitch in every now and then. The border was always easy to cross, the storms making even a genin pro at stealth. But two people were outside, and were at the very border of the village.

"You're leaving…JUST LIKE THAT!" A female's voice pierced the sad night sky. Her hair was white as the snow, it was short, lapping and sticking to her petite face, if it wasn't for the cold rain you could tell her skin was a healthy peach. Her body was covered in a thin but extremely long coat that hid a fragile body figure, it was coal black, and meant death, dark red clouds where spotted over it. A simple logo, but meant much more. Though may seem oversized, a metallic scythe clung to her back, the blades were as red as blood, and the staff a beautiful silver. Right now her face was etched to pure hate, her jaw clenched and her carmine red eyes narrow.

"Yeah…just like that." In front of her was the soon to be rouge man, he was a tall, giant of a man, his skin was a deep tan. He was only wearing a shaded black shirt; it was sleeveless and showed off his shoulders. His only other attire was a simple black matching ninja pant and sandals. Four ANBU mask stuck out from his back, showing the world his sick trophy's that held a gruesome secret. His body was sliced up and sown back together, sickening threads held the man together like a worn out voodoo doll that has taken a beating one to many. His build was huge, muscles greatly defined.

He looked back at his soon to be ex-partner, the burly man's hair too, stuck to his face, it was long, a pure shade of beautiful light chocolate. Behind the wet locks hid cold, fierce eyes that could only be described as inhuman, deep forest green eyes hid his blood red pupils. His face was long and stable, cheeks too were sown, and a constant frown etched his face. The voodoo man saw the state his partner was in, and she needed a reason, or else she would curse him to death.

"Listen," His voice was thick, and hard like as if grating rocks were colliding, but it caught her attention. "This 'league' we got here, doesn't suit my…standards. You use my money only to spend it on futile things, you talk about peace when we have given more reason for people to know and hate us…unlike you mindless killing mutts, I want nothing to do with killing for no reason, and I'm a bounty hunter, not a murderer. I may kill people, but I have standards…" Hot white images of regret flocked his mind. His consecration stopped when the woman's voice once more fought back.

"W-We can talk to the leader, we can work things out I'm sure he'll understand! If…if you leave now THE'LL KILL YOU!" Her voice was loud, full of passion, but her carmine red eyes widened in fright as he saw him walk away. "I gave up my ring, it's in my old room, and if they want to kill then they can try." His voice was rough and cold, its tone ringing through all of the trees. He stopped in mid step as her weapon slammed down in the dirt by his side, its sharp blades easily piercing the soil; the owner was in a battle stance in front of him. "You missed…"

"If you leave now…if you take ONE more step I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU, YOU FUCKER!" "Then do it, if not, get out of my way." She gasped; her eyes wide with disbelief, visions of them together flanked her rotten mind, her teeth were biting down on her bottom lip hard, strong enough that blood seeped from her pink lips. "Us, was every-fucking-thing about us, was it nothing to you? WAS IT REALY NOTHING!?" The man continued it walk, even going as far as walking past the zombie, stopping a few feet away. The rain was hitting harder, his voice almost hard to hear, but when his lips parted her mind shattered, her eyes wide with confusion as she almost felt her expired heart beat again. She knew she was alone now in the forgotten forest, he was long gone.

Her body shook as she fell to her knees, her purple fingernails digging deep into the soggy soil. She was so confused, her options now limited, it just wouldn't be the same. "Ka…Ka…KaaaAAAAAAAAHHH!"

The scream was loud and throat shattering, but was muffled by the thick endless forest and pounding rain. The woman sat there crying, she swore she was stronger than this.

Love was but a mysterious thing.

Many days passed that day, the rain never letting up. Though in the village, there was a tower far higher than all the others, rocketing sky high. There sitting over the edge was a man shrouded in darkness, the statue over him hiding everything but his figure, hypnotic purple eyes gazed down in the city like a hawk. His eyes never left his post as his voice spoke up. "What is it Konan." His voice was deep, and smooth, fitting for his enigma identity.

Said woman only stretched out her hand, opening her palm, two rings jingled together. "The two haven't been found, we have reason they both left, though together we don't know, for the time they both left was at different times." Her honey like voice glided to his ears. "Hmmm…none of the less we go out as planned, we have gathered enough money to continue the plan, though may take longer than expected." "What about replacements?" "…I have someone in mind, but placements will have to be rearranged." His eyes glowed brightly in the dark, gazing at her form. "Please leave, I must think." The woman only nodded and burst into paper, the white sheets soaking up into the ground from the harsh rain.

The shrouded man closed his eyes in thought. 'Things now have become more complicated indeed. But no worry, we shall continue as planned. We have already wasted enough time, killing those two will have to be put on hold, when word is out that the Kyuubi is out, we shall commence.' The man got up, looking into the black vortex like clouds in the sky.

"Soon…"


	3. Chapter 3

Kakuzu was a hard one to describe. Though as grueling as he may look, being sliced up and sown back up together eight ways to Sunday, his soul was a different matter. When you live a life full of regret, and know the only way to die was to literally die in battle, you set morals for yourself. See, our pin cushion of a bounty hunter needed a goal, something to keep him going, what may that be?

Money, you know, the thing that makes the world goes round?

Kakuzu sadly couldn't live a peaceful life, being a wanted S-class ninja does that, especially when you killed the first Hokage. So going to the black market to cash in bounties was his only option. The voodoo man didn't really know what he was going to spend his money on, he just wanted it.

So when you got a loud blabbering poorly dressed demon holder talking your ear off (literally) but he's paying for your food and tea, you bear with it.

The door swung open to reveal a much stressed out young blonde. Kakuzu's eyes drifted to the stressful sigh only to raise a single eyebrow, but squinted when the overly bright colors blinded him. The young teen was clad in simple black sandals that seemed to barley be holding in his toes. The voodoo man stared at his leggings though, the pants making the man question what they may feel like, he heard story's they were new from cloud but never thought he would see them all the way over in fire country. He might have to try a pair sometime, but they looked killer on your crotch. The spunky boys black shirt too was a size to small but his jacket looked like it fit fine, but boy was it hideous, the balls of kids these days.

But what really made his mind boggle was his face, electric blue eyes, sunshine blonde hair and whisker marks? No….no what? Kakuzu wanted to bang his head on the table till it broke, leaving the cult not even a week ago and in walks the demon holder they been looking for, for two pointless years.

Irony is a cruel mistress indeed…

He looked over at the boy and the two made eye contact, and Kakuzu once more raised a brow as he smiled brightly at him, like a little kid just got a free scoop of ice-cream. Bouncing his way over the sunny blonde pulled up a seat and sat with the older rouge ninja.

A frustrated young boy stormed the streets. His cheeks puffed and steam came out of his head. His fists were deep in his everlasting orange jacket, kicking at rocks and huffing. His sensei was late, REAL late. He weaved through people and faded out, his feet taking him to Kami knows were. He needed a drink, being in the toad summoning realm Naruto took a simple liking to tea, the same stuff that was always in Neji's fingers. He looked around for a good minute when he came up to a simple little shop. It was made of wood and had tubes coming out, steam wafting in the air.

He 'gently' opened the thin woodened doors and sighed, but smiled as the sweet smell of buns and tea drifted in the air. The punk opened his ocean blue eyes only to meet the sight of all sights, how COOL did this guy look before him! All tough and stitched up, they sure didn't look like tattoos, and he even had slits on his mouth, this guy MUST have some pretty rad stories!

He hopped over to the man with ease, even making eye contact with him. He easily pulled out a chair and sat across the man; said man only stared blankly at his form. Naruto leaned forward and poured himself a glass, missing the pissed off face of his fellow tea drinker, the sickening webs slipping through his lips, the boy was walking on thin ice. Kakuzu was contemplating on the pros and cons for killing this boy, and the odds weren't looking good for our young punk. He must have heard the growl because his smile got even wider, popping up he cheesly grinned at the older male. "Relax, I'll pay for whatever we buy, don't get your stitches in a bunch!" the sewn up man's face calmed, liking were this was going, and smiled when the boy slammed a healthy wad of cash. His deep tan fingers picked up the menu when the waiter came along, his voice hard as rocks. "I'll be having the spicy dumpling special with the side of honey covered pastries. "

Naruto whistled at the man's choice of order. "Wouldn't have taken you for such a sweet tooth kind of guy, I'll have the four buttered buns with chicken in the middle for me please." The Chief scribbled down the menu and was on his way. Kakuzu thought it was high time to wonder why he even got such kind company. He knew he was a demon holder, but was he here to assassinate him? Famous last meals? If that was the case he should've ordered everything on the menu…twice.

His inhuman eyes lazily wondered upon his guest as he made himself comfy, a million dollar smile ever present. The older male spoke first. The game was on.

"Is there a reason you sat here with me?" "Sorry, it was just so crowded in here I had to sit somewhere." Kakuzu's eyes wandered, looking all around the petite café.

They were the only ones.

"riiight." The boy stuck out his hand with haste "Names Naruto! What's yours?" Kakuzu surprised even himself as he shook the boys hand, he wasn't trying to kill him, nor did he see anything underneath the underneath. "Kakuzu, just Kakuzu." "I've come across some many rough looking people Kakuzu!" Flashes of Oruchimaru, Zabuza, Kisame and guy sensei flanked his hyper active mind. "But you really take the kick!" "Flattered…" "So how did you get all of those scars? And who sewn you back together, you look like a living voodoo doll, it's so COOL! I mean I fought someone who could use their own bones but this is different! Is there a string I can pull and you'd fall into pieces?"

Kakuzu's eyes that hid behind chocolate locks got wider and wider by the on slaughter of questions, truth is he wasn't used to this kind of attention. Normally it would be threats and swearing and taunts, this was like having your very first…fan? Sweet Kami, does this kid ever take a breath? But it felt nice, to actually have a conversation, for once in over seventy years, Kakuzu loosened up, put down his guard in the tiny little café and got comfy. Ooooh…it felt nice!

"So why do you have so many scars, does it hurt?" "You mean my stitches…not a bit." A smirk adored his face as the kid had stars in his eyes. "WOW, but who sews you back together?" It was time to entertain the punk "Watch and learn." Naruto closed his eyes, his ever infamous fox face coming into play, but gasped as the man took out a kunai and CUT off his OWN finger! But Naruto was never expecting what happened next, black silk like threads spewed and snaked out of his finger and wrapped around the lost limb. Naruto was mortified and exited to see such a bazaar scene; it was literally stitching itself back together. When the lost limb reattached to its rightful place, Naruto flew out of his seat, shocking the older man. "WWWWOOOOWWWW! Is that a kekkei genkai?" The older lied and only nodded and lifted his shirt, showing off his abs that made stone look like pudding, his steal stomach stitched in every angle. "I cannot die…at least cutting me to bits won't do anyone any good." "So does it, I mean the threads have a mind of its own?" Naruto thought he was just like the man before him, poison, cuts bruises or any injury, didn't matter. With or without his permission the Kyuubi would always heal his every wound.

The tan man closed his forest green eyes and hummed. "Yes, even without my permission they protect me, asleep or awake, they patch me up." "Wow…soooooo, do you know?" "Know what?" You knooooow?" "Uh…no" "Well you called it an it?" "Your point?" "Well you said 'it' protects you and 'it' patches you up, and has a mind of 'its' own!" Naruto slammed his hands on the table and leaned in, really getting in the burly man's face. "What GENDER is it man!?" Kakuzu's eyes widened in huge proportions, his mind shattered. But broke like fine china to a mallet as the boy went on.

"You said it's a kekkei genkai, but it has a mind of its own, it can probably leave at any time, but I bet it stays because it's taking a liking to you!" As the young horribly dressed teen blabbed on Kakuzu gripped the table, splintering under the force of his cold grip, his once tan figure now making a snake sannin jealous. In all the time of having…him…her, it FUCK IT this THING inside of him he never thought if it had a gender, he had it for over sixty damn years. He was in such shock he didn't even notice his food was now served, the boy in front stuffing his face.

Kakuzu decided to come down from the shock and decided to put it all on hold, Kami knows he needed to. Naruto started talking, spilling all the pranks he's ever done, and the great wonders of ramen. The tan man just relaxed and enjoyed the ever lively company, but it was almost time to go, staying in one spot for long could be deadly. Naruto was a little upset but both shook hands, saying their goodbyes.

They both headed out and went on their way, both going separate ways.

Naruto had a silly smile on his face, all traces of his irritation was easily out the window, the cloud over his head replaced with a grin as bright as his jacket, but was stopped when a box slapped him in the face. He caught it before it hit the dirt floor.

Another kind of deep voice hit his ears, but one more familiar "Happy late Sixteenth birthday gaki!" A man dressed in baggy but suitable green and red cloths walked up to the teen, his snow white tied hair bouncing with each step from his giant red wooden sandals. His face was aged but one to perfection for a man his age, it was none other than the one of the three sannin's, the toad sage Jiraiya!

"PERVY SAGE IT'S REALLY YOU!" The younger ran to the man, pushing pedestrians out of the way and gave him a hug, he would gladly admit he missed his sensei; it had been over a year since he saw the sage. Said sage only chuckled and shook his head. 'Something's never change, but just this once, it's good to hear that nickname.' "Hahaha, so, you have fun in the toad's territory?" "You bet, though the food could have been better." Both their faces went green, but he looked at his student and frowned, he nailed it, that cheap frog. Naruto literally had not changed in fashion at all; the frog probably had him go naked and no need for cloths, one wrong move and the cloths look like they would rip. But his leggings caught his eye, pants? He didn't spend any other money on clothing but newly designed leggings freshly made from cloud? What?

Jiraiya made a face. 'They do look killer on the crotch though…'

"I knew that old fart didn't get you knew clothing's so I had your new cloths personally made!" Naruto's eyes darted down to the box in his hands, and like a kid on Six Path Day he shredded the box up with quick haste! He popped open the box and grabbed the cloths. The first was a much bigger version of his black shirt, and the fabric was much cleaner, smoother to the feel, like it would slide right out of his fingers. Next was a big jacket, the top was black including the sleeves and collar that snuggled his neck, the rest below the top chest was orange, a simple red spiral on the back. Even more to the boy's surprise the pants were all bright orange too! Slick new coal black sandals and all!

Jiraiya was a happy man as he saw his pupil stare at the cloths, but frowned when a sad look took his students face, it was crazy! He could have sworn he would go bananas for this bold but stealthy style, he literally tried to one up his own students style and he guessed it was all for not! Had his student really grew up? The thought almost scared him for some reason, the sage ears perked as he heard his student's voice.

"Jiraiya…I'm not a kid anymore…I can't keep being a kid and wear this kind of stuff, it was sweet but I'm an adult now." His voice was low and quiet, Jiraiya should have known better, guess he missed the old clumsy Naruto he used to know, he wouldn't admit it but having the old Naruto gone just like that really tore him up inside, but he pulled on a smile and closed his eyes. "You really have grown up huh Naruto"

His question was met when a jacket was thrown in his face, his ears may be muffled but he could hear perfectly. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME? Like HELL I'll ever grow up! These new cloths are RAD! Thanks pervy sage!" His voice was dripping with giddiness as he made his way to the back ally, shredding off his old cloths with haste. Jiraiya slowly slid the worn out jacket and a tender smile could be seen. His student was practically radiating with joy, and once more he got pranked.

The seasoned sage glanced as he saw his student come out, clad all in new fresh clothing. The jacket was unzipped but with the hot sun smiling above he didn't blame him, the toy ANBU mask now a little small for his face nestled to his head, it truly had seen better days. Naruto stuffed a scroll in his pants, patting it gently. "Stored my old jacket and pants in the scroll, the rest can just stay there!

"Alright you hell razor, just sit tight, I got one more errand to patch up and then we can hit it back to Konaha!" "Make it quick pervy sensei!" The older chuckled and leaped away, going on his business. Naruto was stuck being alone again but decided to take a little stroll in his new cloths, work out the new cloth stiff feel. It truly felt refreshing to have such awesome clothing; the old man really knew his stuff. He let the sound of chit chatter and little kids playing around flow around him. It truly was a nice little place to live in. It was just so pea-

"Awe, fucking Jashin-Sama! Where in the shit am I!?" Naruto's feet came to a stop, the voice breaking the mood, it had no ill will in but more like a whine. Slowly creeping to what seemed like a little park for kids was a very odd looking girl. Naruto's eye brow rose at the scene as she ran back and forth, like she didn't know which way to go.

Naruto got closer to get a better look at the flustered girl. She had hair as white as his sensei, and blood red carmine colored eyes shined their way through the snow like locks. Her face was cute and small, just like her peachy figure. She had a simple bandaged chest cover for her top, though from what he could see there was no real bust. Her leggings were a simple blue ninja pants and sandals. Nothing really stood out from this girl…besides the silver and maroon colored scythe strapped to her back, which was a bit odd.

As long as our clumsy hero as ever known he was always a sucker for woman in distress, saving Sakura felt more like an important big brother role when he thought about it. Saving the princess of snow was a big one too. So seeing this flustered girl made his feet walk, he would do anything in his power to help this woman. It was just a Naruto thing.

"Excuse me ma'am, do you need any help?" Her eyes dashed to his figure, and Naruto felt a little violated by the way she was looking at him, like she was analyzing him or something. But Naruto's face calmed as she gave him a small smile, and dashed to his side. Naruto had to hold in a chuckle, this girl was so cute.

"Yes, do you know were I'm at right now?" Her eyes were wide and waiting, like his answer was the world to her, the blond looked away, breaking eye contact; those eyes were really getting to him. "Yeah you're in fire country, this place is sunset city." "I see…I thought he would be here." "Who might that be?" "Oh, sorry I can't tell you that, top secret!" Naruto put a hand on her shoulders and blinded her with the famed 'Nice Guy Pose'. "You can tell me, I promise I won't tell a soul! I have been here for a while so I may be able to help you out!" "weeeeell…ok!" "Tell me about him." "Well hes tall, has as much emotion as a brick wall, and aaaaaaaaaall sewn up!" Naruto's eyes flew open. 'NO WAY!'

"Wait, hold up a minute, does he have green eyes, really tan and brown hair?" "THAT'S HIM, THAT'S HIM!" "Yeah he just left through the north side of the wall, over there. It's a one way road to the next town, he's probably going to the inn since it's the closets one out of this town, the towns not that big anyways." There were some awesome benefits to traveling the world, knowing your way around was one of them.

Naruto was surprised when said girl leapt on him like a monkey to a banana tree! She clung to his and smashed her lips onto his cheeks that were now as red as her eyes. She leaned back, the position vulgar and not for one's eyes. She had a blissful smile on her face. "THANK YOU! I must repay you somehow, oh I know!" She leaned forward and took off her necklace and put it on the shocked boy, she kissed the medallion and sent a hushed prayer. "May Jashin-Sama and his minions look after this boy and protect him well." She hopped down and was on her way, screaming one more thank you before leaving a dust trail in her wake.

Naruto simply looked down and held the jewelry in his hand, looking at it in pure wonder, putting it down and back on his chest he simple went back on his way to the ally, no point anymore in wondering. As he went on his way he never saw the medallion shine a soft shade of purple, and the little giggles it let out.


	4. Chapter 4

Night was soon upon the land of fire, the sun setting and the stars that sprinkled the sky faded in, the clouds getting a healthy black shade. Many pedestrians were inside once more, bandits set up camps, and animals retreated in there shelter, all but two people walking down the road. A young boy clad in black and orange and an older man in simple green and red. The two were walking to their home village, both taking their time and enjoying the night; it was a simple pleasure between them.

The toad sage's eyes glanced at the boy, the second necklace around his neck. It looked familiar, but if his hunch was right he needed to tread lightly of the subject, said object was of no importance, and it was the cult that worried him. Said rumor from his spy's said a Jashin worshiper was in the Akatsuki.

"That's a pretty interesting necklace you got there, where'd you buy it? I didn't think that town sold jewelry?" Jiraiya's eyebrow rose as he saw his student's cheeks take a fine pink tone, but the boy soon smiled, holding the medallion in his palms. "It was given to me by a girl; she was looking for someone that I met before meeting you." "That's some coincidence, that town isn't really that big, so come on boy, you blushed, she MUST be good looking!" Drool seeped from the old man's lips. "Well she was fine looking I'll admit, but I preferred purple hair over white!" "And what's so BAD about white hair you gaki!" The older ran up and started pulling Naruto's golden locks, the two yelling in a mini fight. It ended up with a black eye and bruises. "My, and what was she wearing kid?" "Nothing all that important you old fart, but she was carrying this weird scythe."

Nailed it.

Jiraiya put his hand on the orange clad boy to stop him, his face deadly serious; Naruto looked into his sensei's face with confusion. "Naruto, who you met today was no ordinary girl, that female knew who you were, and for reasons why she didn't even harm you, or give you that medallion is beyond my understanding." Scared blue eyes adored his face, the demon holders mind was racing a mile a minute, so many questions, but only one word managed to slip out of the thousand. "How…" "Her name is Hidan; she worships the god Jashin, a nasty cult. She also is in the organization that is seeking the very thing in your gut, the Akatsuki." Naruto looked down at the necklace with wide eyes, but there was one more question.

"Pervy sage, was there another person in the Akatsuki, he's kind of tan, has stitches in his body." "I take it you met him too?" The teen only nodded. "This doesn't add up, I know itachi and his companion are meant to capture you, but for them to totally by pass you, let alone give you something." Naruto thought back when he met the two. "I had lunch with Kakuzu, he looked pretty tough, though I bet I could put up a good fight, and when I met…Hidan right? I helped her tell her to where Kakuzu was off too and she gave me a kiss on the cheek. Then she gave me this, said it would take care of me." "She kissed you, oooooooh Anko's going to get pissed when she hears this, out in the real world for not even a day and your already swooing the ladies, I'm SO PROUD!" "AAAAAAH it never ends with you, you pervert!"

The two walked once more in silent, their heads full of plot bunnies. "Hey…you, don't think pervy sage, that they quite the organization do you? I didn't even see there cloaks on them, last time Sasuke's brother and fish face were after me they were wearing these dumb cloaks." "That could be true actually, the fact they had no ill will may be a sign that the organization could be crumbling. If so then we have more of an advantage, but these are S-rank ninjas, who know how to kill a kage. We have to stay on our toes no matter how many leave." The spunky teen only nodded.

The two walked on the trail, there feet crunching the dirt beneath their feet and hands swayed leisurely. It was almost as quite as a night as the day they left the village. Naruto saw the gates up ahead and his heart raced with adrenalin, how much had everyone changed? Would his friends treat him the same as he did when the left, how were the villagers going to act? A sour and bile feeling in his gut emerged at the thought of the evil what ifs, what if Anko didn't love him anymore, what if she cheated on him? The thought scared him to know maybe he was coming home to no home. No place to go.

'You'll always have me…'

Naruto looked at his sensei with confusion. "Hey did you say something?" Said pervert only looked at his student with the same face. "Me? No I haven't said a word." "Hmm, must be hearing things." Naruto scratched at his sunny locks. 'Must be getting anxious or something?' Ocean blue eyes behind messy locks looked at the great doors of Konaha, a Cheshire grin slapped on his face, there it stood in all of its mighty glory, the village hidden in the leaves. This was his home, his pranking ground. The place that toughened him up to the man he is today and would gladly die protecting it. It was high time he made his entrance.

It was good to be back!


	5. Chapter 5

Konaha had gotten more then they asked for. The 'demon' had left. It was without a sound, gone at random and left like the wind. It took a while, but when no random outbreaks of a prank spread up, people began to wonder. It was like a silent routine had been shattered. ANBU became restless from lack of energy depletion from not endlessly chasing the orange boy, the villagers guards that were up higher than the walls that protect them were now crumbling.

Konaha had become…boring.

Yes there were holidays and event and such, but none so more dramatic then the scene the demon holder possessed. The chuckles they got when the Akimichi's food was rigged and seasoned with intense fire like chili, or the gut busting laughter when the beautiful white robes of the Hyuuga's were now pink and smelt girly. Boy did the Hyuuga's show emotion that day! People around the village sent silent a thank you to the boy for such a good laugh.

But one day it stopped. There little fun at seeing who would be pranked next was put to an end. The first month wasn't all that bad; they thought the boy was planning something big. But later down the line a small gossip bloomed that the boy had left. No one believed the silly rumor at first, denial was the first stage anyway. But half a year went by just like that.

No one saw the brightly orange and blue jumpsuit, it was damn near impossible to miss. No loud rants, the streets were busy as always but still felt it was missing that one piece. When a full year went by, they panicked. Horrible thoughts plagued the pedestrian's minds; it was a weird thing for the local ninjas to see. The life of them was slowly dwindling, some didn't 'feel' like doing their jobs, some dragged on.

Guilt.

'Was I too harsh on the boy?' 'What if he never comes back, was it my fault?' 'Kami I swear if that boy ever comes back I'll welcome him with open arms and free discount!' People truly realized how much they wanted, no NEEDED there big ball of orange energy. He wasn't there just to show a prank, he single handedly gave this big village life. His laughter would echo through the air as he ran from the ANBU, his witty comebacks and resistance was to be awed at. People became bold, saying things such as. 'You remember the time Naruto beat down the Hyuuga, what a show!' And just like that he was the talk of the town.

Even as another year went by, talk and casual whispers about the boy who they mistreated slipped by, and nobody minded. There were still those out there who closed their heart to the boy, wishing he NEVER come back, but the group was smaller now, and speaking ill will about the boy was a death game. Fights broke out that were getting brutal, even the ninjas were surprised by the amount of violence and damaged, but none more than the reason FOR the fighting. Stores began having a trend, it was a simple orange ribbon, nobody knew when it happened, or why, but everyone knew what it meant.

And when a half a year went by everything settled down, people went on their way and booming with life, rumor had it there ball of life was coming home soon, and boy did that get them kicking, Konaha was once more in full swing.

Morning was coming upon them, the bright sun creeping its way through the sea of trees. The villagers were all heading out, going on their way to fix up the shop. But one villager saw something he couldn't quite comprehend; he stood there staring at something, just standing there. Some people began to take notice, they too looked to where he was looking, and just like the on looker, and they too were baffled. Soon a crowd began to form, and even more people joined in, and more and more and more. They were speechless. As the sun quickly came up, the rays hit the Hokage monument, the shine uncovering the legendary mountain. Small smiles soon bloomed on their faces, chuckling could be heard in the crowd and then like if a damn broke a full on cheer erupted from the crowd, loud enough to wake up everyone a few blocks down from a coma, the people fisting in the air, roars of happiness pierced the heavens, waking even kami himself.

The faces of the Hokage monument were horribly graphitized on, bazaar paint designs and bloody noses where placed on all, the horrible colors clashed together all over the faces of the old Hokage's. In big bright orange above the heads was a message in big bold letters, only someone with enough stupidity and balls could pull a feat so fast, so quick and so legendary and so…vulgar! The message was simple.

'Uzumaki's Back Bitches believe it!'

A lone person ragged in orange and black stood on the thirds head, his jacket fluttering in the morning wind. His hair was a powerful golden, enough to match the sun itself, his eyes bluer then the sky or sea itself, said eyes looked down at the village in triumph. A million dollar smile adored his face paint stained cheeks, his whiskers denting. His arms were crossed; the word cocky could be stamped on his colored covered forehead.

He chuckled as he felt a great deal of presence behind him, but one was closer than the rest, always the closest one to him, turning around he saw a squad of ANBU behind him. In front was a woman wearing a cat mask, her violet hair fluttering in the wind as she stepped forward. The teen chuckled some more as he saw her fingers twitch; these guys hadn't changed a bit.

Good.

"Long time no see, losers; still think you can catch your future Hokage?" Naruto ran towards the cliff with no signs of stopping. He leapt off with ease, turning around and sticking his tongue out, his middle finger dragging down his bottom eye in insult. All the ANBU's, though faces hidden behind hallowed masks, all had the smallest smile. He hadn't changed a bit.

Good.

The game was once more on track, if not even more straining for the ANBU. Naruto ran along the mountain, the ANBU hot on his trail, he swung, ducked and twisted in impossible ways to escape from their grasp; Naruto clasped his hands in his famed hand sign, shadow clone popping into existence. The two ran fast, there feet digging into the dirt with harsh impact, cratering as they rocketed in the air like a missile, the ANBU fallowing suit. The spunky teen grabbed the clone, hopping on his back and gripping the jacket. "YEHAW!"

While the chaos once more started in the village, the real Naruto was making his way inside a building, 'the' building. His hands slid over the knob easily, walking in with trained ease. He glided in and hot flashes of passion flanked his mind, his younger self being dominated by his love, the memories so fresh he could of sworn it was yesterday. The fire places where they kept warm and where he did his boldest kiss ever. His heart was heavy and his body warm and fuzzy. He opened the door to her room, the very woman who captured his heart. Silently opening it he looked upon the scene with a warm smile.

There she lay, aged like fine wine, even more beautiful than the last time he saw her. She was finely shaped, the maroon covers showing off her true figure. Her hair was longer, a lot longer now, like a beautiful messy purple river. The woman who lay before him had a defined face, more cut and feminine to match her body and style, to others she hadn't changed much but to Naruto she became a goddess.

She was the apprentice of the traitor snake sannin, the snake princesses, dango slayer, the torture specialist and one hell of a deadly woman.

She was Anko Mitarashi.

And Naruto's loving wife.

He crawled on the bed, fumbling his way up like he did when he was young. He was now on top of her with a smile, his hands snaking into hers, his fingers brushing against the diamond ring snug on her finger. Anko began to stir, and coffee eyes fluttered open, but soon grew and grew as she looked into ocean blue. His everlasting smile greeted her and his voice soothed into her ears.

"Hey there, stranger."


	6. Chapter 6

"WHAT do you mean he's GONE!?"

Oruchimaru has always been an odd one. Sure, sacrificing people to snakes and experimenting on humans was as bad as you can get, but the man wasn't considered one of the legendary three for no reason, the twisted snake was a genius. Every one of the three had a major problem, Oruchimaru's was learning. In his eyes, killing something was a waste; he would play with his prey, yes, but never truly KILLED unless you piss him off.

Like the guards who failed to do their job.

His snow white arm pierced inside the man's gut, his fingers grabbing whatever organ he could find and crush it and pulling out whatever was left in his palm, the man screaming in pain only to gag up his own blood, drowning. The guard was dead in seconds.

It wasn't very easy to truly rile up the experimentist, he was usually calm and collective, but the easiest way was to mess up your chances of living was to mess with his lab. Lose something, touch something, break it even LOOK at it wrong and be sure to be the next one on a slab.

He put the blood soaked hand to his head, holding the upcoming headache, the blood smearing on his kilo white pigment. The exiled Konaha nin was only dressed in a simple black robe, as black and silky as his long locks. His face was masculine, once a Cheshire smile that seemed to inhumanly stretch in his face, now a scowl that meant pain, and lots of it.

His feet walked on their own, his toes colliding with the cold tiles of the floor. His neon golden eyes gazed upon the scene with sadness, his eyes looking to the right.

Blood plastered the walls and equipment utensils, body parts limply laid about as if they were thrown around, the skin showing bruises. The room was dark itself, but the light green tone that seeped from the giant tubes gave the area a worse for wear, a haunted look about it. Equipment's and tools and tables were destroyed, cut and singed off.

His eyes looked to the left, its condition worse than the earlier. Blood too, caked almost every inch, the walls and ceiling was completely destroyed from impacts. The scientists that were hired didn't even stand a chance, their bodies now unreadable.

The snake sannin sighed and walked towards the center, his feet stepping on the remains of the people who worked in the room, there pieces seeping and squeezing through his pale toes. The smell of charcoal and iron was potent in the room; enough to make a grown man gag, but the snake had been doing this for years, time and time again. He stopped at the center of the room; his golden eyes that hid behind the waterfall of black locks blankly stared at the broken test tube before him. It was shattered from the inside out, the glass scattered around the room, the green liquid now dried up.

To Oruchimaru, there was no limit to anything, bringing the dead back? Did it. Increase a ninja's natural performance, find cures, and postpone death he did it all. Killing people and testing on them was natural to the serial killer gone scientist. There was no time for anything else. But there was always one thing he postponed. Family.

Being a mass murderer and a sick psychopath lead you to a very…scarce love life. As low as Oruchimaru was, raping was never in his schedule. Feeding the woman, caring and waiting, it was such a waste of time. It led to him testing something out, something he never did before. He had held on to a vial of the first Hokage's blood for ages, never truly knowing what he was ever going to do with such a thing. But when Kabuto mentioned something it clicked to the pale man. Cloning.

It was fast, it was easy, and it only consisted up checkups! He would splice with the blood and could morph the perfect being! He could create not only a perfect being, but it could be manipulated too. A perfect body guard he could be proud to have, never fearing the betrayal so many have committed.

The blood was old though, so time and time again the tests failed, the babies never making past a month. Oruchimaru was about to put a hold on it when one baby made it, it was one of his proudest dreams and achievement, he made life! But when Danzo came about, a spy lurking in his base and stole the baby, stashing the infant to Konaha, Oruchimaru was not a happy camper. Mutilating a whole village to blow off steam was always nice. While Oruchimaru build up the new village he pondered at what he could do next, no one was worthy enough to clone in his eyes, all week and useless.

It was held off for years to come, until one day, his new bloody student walked in his base, being escorted by his toughest body guards. Sasuke had blood coated all over, and the snake sannin stared at the boy for minutes, the plot bunnies filling up his head to the brim.

It was settled.

Stripping the boy of his cloths he ordered all the blood in the 'last' Uchiha's clothing to be extracted out and into four tubes, there was plenty for the petite tubes. It was quickly frosted while a room was being made for such an experiment, compliments to Kabuto. The nerdy looking boy connected tubes, typed all kinds of codes into the machine to get the right settings and temperatures needed. In a week the room was active, ready. Even as the twisted man trained the skilled Uchiha, he worked on the blood, planning to use it all at once, the more blood, the faster it goes along. Though straining even the sannin, he had done it, only under a month of pure splicing, it was ready!

It had been years since the Snake charmer had felt this giddy! Over the course of the time he watched it grow and grow, the subject a perfect baby, he could watch it float in the tube for hours. When a year went by, Oruchimaru accidently made a horrible mistake, a real plot twist. He did some recap, and asked his student what happened on the way here. He face palmed as he heard the story, understand what he did wrong. The clone had black hair, a nice lean body and had a odd tan pigment.

But he was sure Sasuke didn't have whiskers.

Turns out some of the Kyuubi brat's blood got mixed in with his latest student's blood. But no matter, it was still a beautiful creation. Countless days and nights he would just lean on the edge of the door and stare at it. He never gave it a name, but the idea popped in his mind a few time, dare he get attached to this thing. He was going to use it for possibly a new body to use, or a loyal body guard, but the longer he looked at its innocence, he began to doubt.

So now he sat a year later at the broken tube on his knees. It was the same feeling of having his parent's die, like once more he lost something dear to him. In his palm were the juices that held the boy, and the glass that contained it for endless seasons. His hands balled into a fist, the glass crunching in his hands to dust. "What…do YOU want?" the man's voice was sick and vile, poison to ones ears.

"the cameras showed that no one let it loose, it escaped all on its own and is long gone out of here killing all in its path, turns out your exparim-" "DON'T…you dare call it THAT!" The speaker only pulled up his glasses, an annoyed scowl on his face, did his master really care for the test subject THAT much? "Fine, but it seemed it had power even we could not comprehend, congrats though, it was a total success." "Go now, before I kill you." "Sasuke's waiting for you in the bottom chamber, I suggest you head out, you know how…picky, he can be about wasting time"

The glasses wearing boy simply left, leaving the older all by his lonesome. He would have a search party asap, but for now, he would like to be left alone a bit longer…

Miles away from the hidden base, in a thick forest was a hunched human, his claws digging into the dirt as he sped off, blitzing past the sea of plants with ease. His ruby red eyes pierced through his coal black messy and untamed hair. Its mind was soaking up all kinds of images, the smells and taste of things, but one thing was for sure. Flashes of a young boy flanked his mind, his name popping up in his mind like popcorn. His naked body leapt high into the dark night, clutching onto a branch and dangling from it, his nails digging into the bark, the demon like boys breathe ragged and his sharp teeth dripping with saliva. Only a single name escaped his vocals, it was raw, new to him to speak, his voice an enigma even to himself.

"NA…RU…TO…"


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto never really feared death.

There was times when our brave orange colored hero was scared, but he never backed down on his word, he ran into deaths jaws and still made it out alive. How he battled the demon hidden in the mist, literally getting in his face, and cutting a jounin's cheek. How he survived the tidal wave of senbon's, one tailed beasts or even a sannin. Yes Naruto had never truly been one afraid of death…until now.

The blond bashed through the doors, panic on his face and he scrambled away; he was heavily cut and bruised, his new cloths already at their limits. He let out a yelp as his foot was tied together, falling flat on his face, eating the dirt hard.

He desperately clawed at the ground below him, his fingernails leaving thick trails as he was being pulled in back to the house. Behind him was none other than his loving wife…his very pissed off loving wife.

Anko had tears in her eyes, a deadly scowl on her face. Shame had not quite caught up to her yet as she was clad in elastic black boxers and a pink bra bought at a smacking good deal. Two cloths away from her birthday suit, she DID just wake though.

"N-Now Anko-Chan we can talk ab-"The torture specialist's voice was hard, and it scared the boy. "Oh NOOOOW you want to talk, gone for TWO YEARS and not even a SINGLE letter!" His fingers where killing him as they clawed into the ground, reducing the pull of the woman ahold of the rope. "Love, be reasonable! If I sent a message the Akatsuki could figure out about us!" "EXUSES EXUSES!" Damn it, he just wasn't winning this! He did feel bad for not even saying hi once. He had to chuckle though, Anko had truly gotten stronger, if he was being pounded to the ground this much. If anyone helped her get this way he would surly have to thank them.

But as Naruto was gripping now at the stares, he wondered back at the fowl look she gave him when she woke up, Kami how did it get this bad…

When the snake princess opened her eyes to see her now older plush toy all hell broke loose, Naruto was thrown around like a rag doll, while he was in midair, he thought about a lot more situations he would rather be in. When his face was slammed in the wall he wondered if fighting the Akatsuki would be easier, or when he was punched in the gut maybe fighting Oruchimaru for the third time would be a safer game.

"Anko-Chan PLEASE!" "Oh don't you ANKO-CHAN ME MISTER!" She leaned in and grabbed his collar, pulling him inside for more beat down. The villagers walking by only cringed as they heard glass shatter and manly screams. This went on for a good thirty minute of nonstop destruction.

The now broken boy sliced up, bit, and beaten, having truly felt the fiery of the woman he wedded. Fumbling and stumbling he was up against the destroyed wall and slumped down, his butt roughly landing on the floor, his breath ragged and harsh, he gathered the spit in his mouth and leaned over to spit out some blood…and was that a tooth?

His blue eyes that slowly looked up to see his love in no better shape, she too was roughed up and sore, all her energy gone from throwing the boy in every angle. Her long beautiful hair a sexy mess, her cheeks flushed and in that position with those kind of lingerie. Damn it, even when he was beat up, smacked around and broken, even at deaths door, the dyeing prankster still found this woman before him a beautiful beast. Naruto let out a pained chuckle that caught the assaulter's attention, her lips curving in a small frown. "What are you laughing about?"

Naruto leaned back and held his fractured ribs, his everlasting cut up smirk and loving blue eyes stared at the woman. "That you're so damn beautiful when you're flustered." Anko's eyes widened at the silly and bold statement, even as she mutilated him like a rag doll he still had the balls to call her such a thing. Looking down the woman felt tears slide down her cheeks, this stupid fool, this stupid, stupid, STUPID fool…

Her feet took one step in front of the other; her near exposed bust jiggling with each step, the sly teen stared behind messy locks, a smirk evident that showed white teeth. She gripped his jacket and he closed his eyes, embracing the death soon to come, and before he could comprehend what was going on, he felt warm, and an all too familiar feeling overcame him. He eventually came down from his shock, and leaned into the sudden kiss, since his arms were broken and too busted to use.

During the sweet lip locking Anko held her taboo lovers cheeks, her thumbs gently rubbing the whiskers, making the young man moan into the kiss. She smiled, Anko loved to hear him in such bliss, next to no one knew of the 'special' spot, and how it got the boy on cloud nine! Breaking the kiss the snake princess leaned back, a small from on her face. Naruto groaned at that face, a woman of her age SHOULDN'T look THAT cute, her coffee eyes penetrating all of his defenses.

"I really did miss you love…" Naruto chuckled, ignoring the pain in his ribs "I know love, I know, and I'm really sorry for not writing back, Jiraiya burnt all the letters I ever wrote to you, said it was too risky." Naruto sweat dropped as she looked like she was making plans, for what? Well judging by her face and Kami behind her, sharpening his blade it promised pain, not death, but close.

Naruto gasped as he was picked up and laid on the bed gently, his lover curling right next to him. Her body was leaner, more matured then the last time they met. The dango lover snaked her legs and arms all around him and could still fully wrap the boy in a tight hold, like he did when he was younger.

She fluffed the blanket and like a bloody wave, the blanket engulfed them, only to the shoulder down. Naruto eyes became hazy, his body was warm, secure, it felt good on his new wounds. Closing his eyes he hummed in delight as her hands explored his stomach, her fingers warm, gliding to the touch. Naruto was out like a light. True it was only eight AM, but Anko didn't have work till one PM, and she could be a little late, cuddling with her now bigger plushy was always funner and better then slicing up criminals.

But Anko never saw the medallion around Naruto's neck glow a shade of light purple as she played with her lovers chest. The pendant began to heat up, turning the boys skin a sick black, reaching all over his chest like a deadly virus, going as far as the collar bone. It almost went further until Anko was done, and decided to go to dreamland with her lover. The glow faded, and so did the jet black skin tone that leached on the boy, retreating to the pendant, never seen by any.

The two love birds slept in peace in no time; there body's cuddling in one another's hold in the destroyed and pulverized room. Anko was sleeping sound, loving the warmth the boy emitted, but Naruto wasn't dealing to well.

His face scrunched the occasional twitch as he started to breathe hard, his teeth grit as his fists balled in a fist!

Naruto opened his eyes, only to see black. His wide celestial blue orbs gazed in every direction he could, just eternal darkness greeted the boy. When he tried to move he nearly screamed in pain, the feel of knifes surrounded the boy. Turning his head he saw he was butt naked, his cloths completely gone but thanked no one was near to see his nude body, he wanted to go one life time withought flashing TOO many woman. " where the hell am I?"

Looking around some more, he freaked, his blood turning cold as wide eyes gazed at what imprisoned him. He saw his body was tangled in what seemed…barbwire!?

"W..what the hell!? hello…HELLOOOO!?" Naruto screamed in pain as the chains of metallic thorns gripped harder, drawing blood all around. His sharp hearing heard giggling, not the kind a little girl makes, but something sinister, something out of this world, the voice sounding too sugary sweet.

It came crawling up the wire, the imprisoned boy mouth etched to one of horror, his mind never able to wrap around what he saw coming up before him.

"What ARE you…?"


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto couldn't even feel the pain of the metallic thorns digging into his body as he was too busy looking at the demon in front of him, even the Kyuubi would probably have a hard time comprehending what was in front of him.

Naruto didn't know where to start, or look for that matter.

It was a woman…that was also a spider?

What?

Naruto will admit, he had a couple of weird fetishes but this was by far his weirdest dream ever, maybe spending a full year with a pervert really damaged his mind set more then he thought. He glanced up at the woman, spider, thing for a better look. Thank Kami he didn't have arachnophobia…

She had a very slender face to her, but even her face was inhuman, fuck this damn crazy dream! Her lips were full, a healthy pink to them, her wicked smile showed off her pearly whites, her front teeth next to her canines were LONG, they clearly went past her bottom lips, and they were like needles! This bazaar demon had six eyes, the first was fine, but the other two on each side only got smaller, going on the forehead that was being covered by short snow white hair.

It was messy and unkempt; her eyes were deep carmine red, piercing in the dark abyss. Her body was lean and slim and oddly long; the blonde's eyes slowly looked down with no sign of shame. Rolling his eyes he should've known, right before the sex, the body was morphing into the spider's body, it was big and red as her eyes, the chained down boy guessed the eight legs and butt of the spider was fuzzy. The butt of the spider woman had the same kind of chains all around, a sickening decoration but redeemed as roses seemed to intertwine with her body, the rose vines and barbwire giving a perfect blend of passion and pain. Naruto looked back up and saw the rest of the woman.

He raised his eye brow at seeing a woman with four long and slender arms, the fingernails at the end here long and sharp, and could promise pain. Blood ran down the boys nose as he finally realized the woman was shirtless, she may not have had the biggest breasts, barely coming out of A size, but they looked pretty good on her.

It was official, he would kill his sensei, he was starting to find this, THING attractive, and it almost made the boy cringe as it came closer, the fingers sliding on the boy's chest, its touch like a knife to paper.

Her voice reached his ears; it was thick with accent like syrup for speeches, the prisoned boy barley making out what she was saying. "Such, delicate flesh in my grasp, I could eat you up and shaver your taste." Naruto's sucked in his stomach as his danger zone kicked in, the odd demons long tongue stretched out to the boy's tummy. "AH! Lady stop, STOP! Come on CUT IT OUT!"

She stopped in mid lean, looking up at the trapped boy; she obliged and leaned back, but getting closer to the nude boy. Naruto tried to lean back from the odd woman, but cringed as the thorns dug in deeper, shit this dream SUCKED!

"What…are you?" The woman frowned, but a sly lazy smile soon took its place. " Aren't you supposed to tell me yours before you ask mine?" Naruto let out a sigh; he would face palm if it wouldn't cost him his hand to rip off from the metallic shackles. Naruto weighed his options, deny this freaky thing a response and get eaten to get this stupid dream over with, or answer and see where this could go.

Damn his curiosity…

Doing a one eighty, he gave her a heartwarming smile, the smile that so many have seen before, celestial blue eyes popped open wide with friendliness, it caught the woman off guard. "Names Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage, the one man army, Toad prince and jailor of a mighty demon!" The woman chuckled at his sudden silliness; she guessed it was time for her 'introduction'.

She slid once more a finger across the nude boy's chest, a foggy look in her eyes. "I am the pain bringer, the pleasure wringer and the death seductress, loved by few and worshiped by fewer, the woman to 'die' for, I go by many names, but many have upheld the name Jashin for me in this era.

Naruto face became foxy, his mind deep in thought, Jashin, jashiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin OH WAIT A MINUTE…nope, nothing. "Well nice to meet ya under these odd circumstances. May I say you are by far the oddest thing I have ever seen, no offence?" The woman only giggled, and boy did it sound familiar. "No need, I understand I may not be 'natural' in your eyes. But I can assure you, I mean no pain to bring upon you, yet." Her blue berry tongue once more lulled out of her mouth, a sinister smirk upheld the famed love god.

Naruto had the weirdest erection.

"Boy, this is some dream, last time I try new foods ever again." This caught the seductress's ear, a dream? He thought this was a dream? She dragged his soul all the way through the medallion to seduce the boy, to show him better bliss of pain and pleasure that whore could ever inflict on him, and he thought this was a dream? She leaned in, nibbling on the chained teen and licked his ear, hot whispers seeped inside. "Then lets never wake up." Naruto breath hitched as her tongue explored his ear and her hands clawed at his figure. The more he struggled, the more pain it brought upon him, it was a pointless battle! He was dying from the feel of his body being explored, no corners untouched by the razor fingers. But soon her touches went right through him.

The woman stopped though as fast as she started, her time with the boy was almost up, a shame, he was so close to submitting too. As long as he wore the medallion, she could watch over him like her worshiper had asked, and watch over him she will. That bitch rubbed her hands all over her new mate. She thrashed and brought him pain so sloppy it was sadning to see and loved him so weak! She could bring far greater pain and ecstasy then that woman ever could, but for now, she would have to wait for her next turn. Besides, she could sit back and relish in the pain that was brought upon him, and she loved every injury.

The boy started to fade, his time soon up. "What the? Hay I'm see through!" The love god only giggled as she saw the boy freak, but soon relaxed as she calmed the boy. "Shhhh, it's alright love, seems like your time here is done, until next time, my love." The boy completely disappeared from the realm, the barbwire crumbling.

The pain loving mistress held her belly with her bottom hands, while she felt her face with her top. She would protect this new human, a worthy one to look after. She would need more sacrifices from her loving worshipers, and then maybe, she could keep him here a bit longer…

And kill all who touches him wrong…

Naruto flew up, springing from his spot in the bed as if he was shocked. His body was caked in sweat, his breathing hard but his head pounding harder. He looked all around, but soon relaxed his tension as he remembered where he was. Looking down he saw his body was metallic free.

Naruto looked over to were his love lay only to find her gone, off to do daily work. "Must have gone to work, guess it's high time I go say hi to everyone. Wonder if they'll forgive me for leaving for so long haha."

The bouncy boy sprung out of bed the covers flying in the air, his feet hitting the smooth wooden floor as he stampeded out of the house, eager to say hello to old faces, eager to eat ramen, and most of all.

Give his village a warm welcome…with the occasional prank or two.


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto didn't know why, but being smiled at was beginning to worry him.

The shredded and ruffled up boy who walked down the streets felt something off. As he came out of Anko's house, he decided to get some fresh air, to see if he could find any old faces anywhere, no luck so far. But the deeper he walked in the city, the more he was being watched by the civilians. Sure he was expecting glares and the random beer bottle thrown at him and Naruto would flip them off, but everywhere he went it was a smile and a wave, sure he knew he was banged up, but did they know who he was?

The nervous boys ear perked as he heard a males voice, it was aged, a simple man who ran an ice-cream shop. His electric blue eyes looked at the man who was waving for him to come over. Naruto casually bounced over, the intoxicating smell of the flavors bombarding his nose, it made his mouth water, and a cold frosts on a hot day always put a smile on the boy's face.

"Hey there kiddo, todays mighty hot, my business isn't running very good surprisingly, so how about I make you a special deal?" Naruto couldn't believe it, a special deal? In Konaha? From a villager? But Naruto did find the rays of the sun taxing, his back a little sweaty and the sun sank into the openings of the ripped clothing, singing his skin, a cold treat would cure his dry mouth pretty well!

"You got it old man!" Naruto gave the older man a thumbs up, the nice guy pose. He chuckled and opened the tray for the boy to pick. "You get three scoops, the first free and the other two scoops for the price of one, what do you say?" "REALLY!? Old man you got yourself a deal!" Naruto pulled out his fat green Gamba-Chan out, and handed the man the bills needed. Like a little kid he stuck his face to the glass, drooling at all the flavors.

After much needed concentration (And some free sample scoops) the ruffled boy chose the sweet team flavors, very berry, cotton candy and sour apple! A perfect mix of sweet and sour! But while he was thanking the man, he noticed a simple orange ribbon placed neatly on the cashier; he had seen it time and time again, some in windows and some on shops signs, odd.

The sun was no match now for our orange bundle of life, chomping down and licking the ice cream down he was able to stay fresh and cool, but was stopped when a dead voice caught his attention.

"That looks rather good…" Naruto stopped in mid step, his head turning to see a shady person by the fence. He was dressed in a simple dark green hoodie, a grey high collar jacket that covered all but his eyes, he had simple ninja pants and sandals, all and all he looked like a drug dealer. But the tone in his voice really nagged at the boy, literally a voice with no face.

The blonde walked over to the overdressed stranger, his eyes turning to foxy slits, deep in thought. "Do I know you…?" "A little rude…Uzumaki." "Rude? How can I possibly know who you are when you're freaking layered to the teeth!?" "One should know there ally's, even if they cannot see them." "Easier said than done, man! Wait, that incredibly dead tone, I know who you are!" He stepped closer, really getting in the strangers face; his hand reached out and boldly pulled down the hood that guarded the now exposed teen, and the same hand also pulling down the collar.

The teen had a mature face; it was stiff and very professional. His hair a deep chocolate brown, it was wild but tamed, his goggles blocked his eyes from all, even the rays of the sun.

"Wow Shino man, long times no see, great to see you again!" Shino showed no signs of anything, only a nod greeted the bubbly boy. "Like wise."

Ever since the two went on their way to find the rare beetle to track down Sasuke, the two soon hanged out, but rarely. It was odd to see the over reactive boy next to what seemed to be a human statue. They would go venture secretly into the forest of death, looking for new kinds of species to add to the bug user's collection, even finding a rare breed of caterpillar, resting on a four leaf clover.

If you were to go into Shino's room and look under his bed, take out a blue box and open it, inside you would see the same four leaf clover they found that day. The quite boy held it as a treasured memory.

"Shino, you must be dying in that get up, here have some ice cream! Watch out! The middle is super sour!" He stuck the frosty treat in his face, getting some of the cream on his lips and cheeks, a cheesy smile slapped on the cheery boy's face, so eager to share. But Shino was having a hard time, this was all so, illogically embarrassing. He leaned back and put up his hand, grabbing a small chunk off of the very berry. The bugs soon crawled all over and devoured the red sweet in seconds, Naruto was having a hard time watching, it was no wonder all the girls ran from the poor boy.

The bugs retreated into his sleeve, crawling back into the skin of the almost mute teen. "Delicious."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Your sick man…"

The two soon were walking side by side, simple chat. Where were they going? Neither knew. They just walked with no destination.

"Your conditions a little..rough." "Oh you mean my scars and beating wounds, ya me and Anko got in a tussle." Naruto was always never afraid to speak his mind in front of the bug user, never once did he spill any dire secrets, even when Naruto peed himself cause he couldn't find a restroom in time, the bug boy came to the rescue, getting him a new pair of pants and never telling a single soul.

"Anko Mitarashi, I didn't know you two were acquainted." "Ya were real close!" he put his hands behind his head with a wide smile that rivaled rock lees. "Ya were even living together!" This made the bug user stop in mid step, only to continue his pace. "I see. How may have the situation between you two escalate to such proportions of closeness." Naruto leaned the icy treat over, and Shino took another clump out, his bugs making work of the sweet. "We kind of had rough sex." The bug user really lagged in his step, but once more walked beside his very 'open' minded friend.

"Congratulation." "Hay thanks." "What may your statues be between you two?" "You mean like where were at? Oh were married." This time the bug user just stopped his face blank as usual. One could even go as far as to say this very well may be considered shock. Adjusting his goggles he moved back to the sunny blonde once more. They were now out of the streets and walking in the park, the kids were playing and the ladies chatted each other ears off.

Shino's hidden eyes glanced at the boy clad in orange and black. 'So, Uzumaki's married, I better reduce the topic. Nor Hinata or Neji will not be pleased about this Information.' His thoughts were interrupted as the loud voice rang in his ear, the bug's squealing from the loud vibrations. "Hay Shino, this ice-cream was good and all, but let's gets something to eat, how about the ramen shop?" "Pleasure." "GOOD! Come on iv gone two years without it!" The orange clad boy gripped the sleeve of the insect collector, his body waving like a flag as the fox container sped down the alley, leaving a tense dust storm in his wake. Shino only sighed and closed his eyes as he was being tugged like a doll

. He gave a microscopic smile; it was good to have the Uzumaki back.

Ino was walking down the road, a bundle of flowers in her hand. There were many types, all colorful and smelling fresh. Ino hadn't changed much; she did train like the others, learning how to heal any casual injury was one of her major trick up her sleeves. Her hair was on par with Anko's; her pale yellow hair covered a good portion of her face, her mercury eyes wide and gleeful.

She just had to wrap up this last batch for a customer and she was already done for the day!

She was on her merry way when her feet started to vibrate, like a stampede was coming her way! Ino quickly held the flowers close to her purple crop top as a speeding orange bullet drew near. Mercury eyes widened as she saw it in slow motion. A spunky blonde that had his hair flying backwards exposing his forehead was the leader, his clothing bright ugly orange and dark black, shredded to bits. Falling behind (Not like he had a choice) the orange maelstrom was a heavily clothed boy with brown hair and goggles, was that Shino? Flying in the air by the sheer speed and force that boy was tugging him?

The quick nano second was up and the two blurred their way down the street, the debris and wind hurricaning everywhere. The flower loving girl stood there, not able to wrap around what she just saw, her perfect hair now a twisted mess.

"Was that Shino with Naru…to?"

Oh this would be a delicious scoop! Ino was on the prowl!

But first the flowers!


	10. Chapter 10

It was a good day to be one Yamanaka Ino!

After delivering the bundle of flowers in record speed and checking out it was time to shine! The knuckle head was back! With mute boy no doubt!

Blitzing through the house she kicked open her bedroom door with her black sandals, a shit eat grin plastered her face. Scavenging around her overly pink bedroom the drama specialist found her handy notebook and purple pen. She looked in the mirror, combing and fixing her hair to look her best, knowing her fellow blonde he just got here, it would only take two days for all of Konaha to know the bubbly boy was back and Ino needed to hustle her tussle!

Like hell on wheels her purple skirt and crop top ruffled and she leaped out the window, if there was one place the boy would go it was the ramen stand. Little did she know she was being fallowed…

The all Uzumaki express came to a halt, stopping in front of the famed ramen shop in Konaha, and only for that matter, it was so good, any ramen shop that tried to compete against it was shortly shut down, over thirty years of experience could do that. It had freshened up a bit over the two years and a half.

Its design wasn't new but you could tell the replacements were there, new flaps, stools and a bran spanking new paint job, all in all the place was quite smooth. Never letting go of the bug users hand Naruto trotted in the little ramen shop, loving all of its spices that wafted in the air. It made his mouth water like a waterfall, his eyes became hazy and shivers spread across his whole body, and even going through Shino's hand up. Shino found this Illogical and incredibly impossible feat, but hanging around the blonde long enough and anything was possible.

The bug user really wanting to let go from the teen walking in dreamland, his arm felt dislocated and sore from the constant pull. If it was one thing Shino could be 100% certain about, it was the loud teen got stronger, a lot stronger. His sharp eyes looked around, only being in this place once when his teammate, Hinata Hyuuga wanted to eat ramen with the one pulling on his arm.

Shino may not looked it but out of every one of the graduation, he was the most observant, sure Ino had her casual news boasting, but he truly noticed when things were out of place, out of the bunch, he was also the first to realize the Uzumaki was gone, though sprouting the word for no reason was illogical.

He noticed how the villagers acted when he was gone compared to how they acted when he wasn't gone, and now how they treated him, true he was always watching behind thick goggles, but no point in telling anyone unless they may crave the knowledge.

Naruto took a seat, along with Shino; finally letting go of his hand he reached for the menu quickly, the all too knowing sly smirk bloomed on his tan face. Shino knew what was coming, but he looked forward, reading the menu and all it's worth as he spoke to his bugs. 'The veggie galore would be a good diet for you guys'

Ayame was chopping up carrots and other veggies as her father stew up the noodles to perfection, his hands swiftly going to work. She saw two people were ready to order; her father's cheerful voice rang through the steamy air. "Ayame dear, can you get the customers' orders please; I'm a bit busy at the moment." She fluffed out her apron while the waitress wiped the sweat off her brow. "Sure dad, be right back."

Walking over she chirped up, getting the customers attention. "Welcome to Ichiraku, how may I help you both?" The Aburame put down the order, his now exposed face looking directly at the waitress, his emotionless face scared her a bit, and she had to hold in a scream as a bug crawled out of his nose and in his mouth. "Veggie special please."

She wrote down the simple order while she turned to the stranger with his face in the menu. "And you sir?" He hummed like he was in deep thought. "I'll have…the usual please." Ayame's eye brow raised, the usual? "Sir I don't understand." "You know what I always order, don't tell me you already forgot." Okay this was getting weird, but his voice, it sounded so familiar! "I…do I know you?" She leaned in and squeaked as the menu was slammed down, the now revealed foxy teen giving Ayame a cut up shit eat grin, his hard eyes giving her a manly smile of their own. "Of course you do, Ayame nee Chan!"

Like every school girl crush she immediately wanted to climb this MAN like a TREE! Her coal eyes soaking up his every detail, his wild golden hair, amazing electric blue eyes and healthy shade of tan. Not to mention that roughed up bad boy look, all banged up and his cloths exposing a sample of his lean body. But the more she looked at the teen before her the less she wanted to hop over and 'physically' explore him. Finally noticing the signs, nee Chan? And whiskers! SWEET KAMI!

"NARUTO!? Is that YOU!?" Ever since the blonde had left, the stand wasn't fairing too well on budget, times were looking pretty grim, but with the way the villagers went about, missing there ball of life, some went to respect the boy by eating here. Soon after the Orange Ribbon Brigade went along people from all over feasted here, it was even turning into a confession hall where they would spill of all the wrong they ever did to the poor boy. Ever since then the place had more business than they could handle! Getting enough money to even patch up the place, they could souly live off the tips for a good couple of seasons. They were in the boy's debt for life!

"THE ONE AND ONLY! And I'll have you know I never cheated on you guys, purely going two years and over without noodles! If it isn't Ichiraku, it isn't worth eating!" "What's all the racke-OH MY, well if it isn't my number costumer!" "Teuchi you old pervy goat! How ya been!" "By the looks of you a lot better then you have been, is your woman still a bear in bed?" Both threw their head back laughing while Ayame blushed up a storm, her cheeks on fire while long forgotten frogy boxers came flocking her mind once more. Shino quietly sat there, waiting for his order.

"Let's just say I managed to charm my way out of death once more." "Good, our wallets would miss you dearly if you died!" "OOOOOH I see how it is! Just be thankful your ramen's too good to ignore!" "So what will Mr. Hot-Shot be having today?" "Come on old man, you know me better than anyone else when it comes to this stuff, just start me off with the light stuff!" "Fiver miso flavored ramen's coming right up!"

"I was right! You are here!" The speaker swapped away the cloth sign to scoot her way in, taking a seat next to the rowdy boy. She saw his eyes pop with excitement, and braced herself for the worst.

"INOOOO!" "AAAH!" The bubbly blonde lunged forward catching the woman off guard, he gave the thin girl an awkward hug that had Ayame and Teuchi giggling, and Shino…well he was just waiting for his food.

She was lifted in the air as he spun her around, her hair flopping all over the place, she was going to be sick at this rate but he soon put her down. "It's good to see you Ino! Come on join me and Shino to some ramen, it's my treat!" "Uh, sure but only one bowl, I don't want to ruin my figure." "pffffsh, you still worry about that stuff? You're a ninja Ino; you should be able to burn off all that fat that's seeping out of your skirt and crop top!" Ino nearly blew a gasket; her hands covered her body uncontrollably.

"IM NOT FAT YOU IDIOT!" "Oh hush and sit down, I'm just messing with ya." He leaned into Shino, his hand covering his mouth. "Woman, always picky about their butts too bi-OOW!" Naruto fell off his stool as he was smacked by the drama specialist, haven't seen him in over two years and she already couldn't wait for him to go on another trip! The things she would do just to get a scoop.

Ino and Naruto soon sat down, with Ino's order the three soon got on their way to chow down. Ino pulled out her handy note book, ready to jot down some facts the whole village had been dying to know.

"So Naruto, why did you suddenly leave the village?" "Top secret." "What do you mean 'top secret'?" "That's what I mean, its top secret." "Well where'd you go?" "Top secret." "Are you for real, gone for two years and you won't tell me where you went!?" "I'm here now, can't you be happy about that?" he really couldn't say, they were top secret, he even pinky promised he wouldn't spill where Jiraiya took him.

UNBELIEVABLE!

Ino stormed out, her face cherry red as her fists were balled. 'He couldn't even tell me one thing, no juicy story, no NOTHING! No, I'm getting some story one way or another!'

Black sandals landed on toasty tiles and Ino landed with grace, her head turning to the blonde sitting on the stool making a fool of himself as he flailed around, her single mercury eye glaring at him like a hawk. She quickly turned to the boy, her arms stretched as far as they could go, and her fingers going into a triangle form.

She would simply invade the boys mind, get in and get out. She charged up her chakra, using her clan's secret jutsu on the oblivious boy. Besides…

What's the worst that could happen?


	11. Chapter 11

It was a bad day to be Yamanaka Ino

To Ino every mind was just a simple 'game' of hide and seek, she would freely roam the core of people's minds and find what she needed, doing this for years, she became quick at finding what she needed. All the minds were pretty much the same to her. So when Ino was standing in a dark hall, ankle deep in mucky water she knew something wasn't right.

Her mercury eyes were wide with disbelief; the walls were grimy and disgusting, a perfect shade of repulsive. Rusty tubes flowed out of the walls in a twisted pattern; the pipes were leaky and damaged. As she walked in the demented halls she noticed all the doors were not only shut but locked, which was weird because the memories were normally out and about, freely floating around.

The doors were not only shut, but nailed shut, boarded up by moldy planks, the mind walker never in her life could believe such a mind existed, she almost forgot who's inner mind she was in is.

'Naruto…what happened to you to make your mind…this bad…' She had always seen the boy with a smile that could split a face, he was so full of life and joy, it was damn near impossible to get the boy to calm down. He was always so full of spunk and guts, his mind shouldn't BE this…this BAD!

She felt like she was walking in a maze, her feet slushing in the water was the only noise in the whole place, an eerie quietness that didn't sit right with her. At times she would hear a baby cry or a child giggling. Ino wouldn't lie to herself, it sounded familiar but she was still scared.

Eventually she came to a long hallway, it was intimidating but there was a yellowish green light at the end. Her heart pounded, scared at each step she took, and the mind walker grabbed her long hair, needing to hold something, anything.

As she came to the colossal opening, her eyes widened to large proportions. Never in her life had she ever seen anything so simple but intense, her mind going a mile a minute of why this was in a person's mind.

There, a good couple of yards away was a cage, it stood tall and mighty, rivaling even the simplest of mountains. Its long iron bars thin but many, spreading out wide. The bars were cut and dented, like they were being gnawed on and clawed at, but still stood tall and mighty, the side of the gate was highly detailed, the design a hypnotic wonder. Ino's eyes noticed a single sheet of paper that simply stuck in the middle as she got closer to the gate, on it was even simpler, the Kanji for 'seal' painted on it.

Like in a trance she got closer, her eyes hungering for the knowledge and history behind this beautiful creation, what wonders it held behind the gate.

Be careful what you wish for though

Ino's ear twitched as she heard rustling behind the colossus gate, deep breaths and a low grumble that echoed her way. The mind walker got closer and closer, wanting to feel the bars, so close…so clo-

DANGER!

Ino's mind went ballistic with warning as her inner thoughts told her to bail, and FAST! She leapt backwards as hard as her legs could push just as a barrage of titan claws attached to fur smacked down with all the force of a monster, Ino's freighted mercury eyes watched as the claws retreated back into the abyss, scraping harshly on the ground. Her heart was racing and all the color drained from her body as she saw it come forth.

It was as big as the gate that held it back, its fur a messy blood orange. Its teeth sickeningly sharp and thin, she was sure anything in its jaw would be crushed and mangled to no return, the outlining of its gums as black as tar. The worst was its eyes, even behind thick darkness it shined sinisterly at her, its deep maroon eyes and black slits glaring down her down.

Ino didn't know it at the time, but in her presence was the destroyer of mountains, the one who flooded countless villages and burned down the thickest of forests, the nine tailed demon, Kyuubi!

She watched it lay down, getting comfortable as it raised its paw, examining it and licking the titan like claws. Its voice was deep and aged, vibrating through the walls and flooded floor. "What a shame…locked in the mortal for seventeen years and I only manage to get a 'sliver' of entertainment…"

Ino was in denial. 'It spoke, that THING spoke!' Looking down she found she was slightly glazed, the blood trickling down her leg. 'I-IMPOSSIBLE! I'm in a mind; NO one should be able to harm me!' She slowly got up with wobbly knees, her lower half soaked, weather from urine or the water, she didn't know. She finally found her voice, though it was trembling and week.

"Who…what are yo-" "**_SSSIIIILLLEEEENNNCE!_**" His roar blasted her away; smashing against the flooded floor like a rag doll, the mind walker quickly got a grip and applied chakra to her feet, trying to keep herself standing and steady. Her ears were ringing but she could easily still hear his hard voice.

"YOU speak, only when 'I' give you permission too! You humans have absolutely NO respect! You walk in my jailors mind like some kind of SICK GAME, STROLL around and come asking who 'I AM'! I should roar till your EARS bleed…but I need you, I haven't had entertainment in years. Though, to answer your question, it is I…the great and powerful KYUUBI!

Ino saw it prep itself up in all of its rotten glory, like some kind of king. Her mind once more being destroyed with plot bunnies, but she needed them answered at once! She felt silly but she raised her hand, Ino felt sick at the smirk it gave her, like she was lower than dirt.

'Yeeees?" "Yo-you said you're the nine tails…but that was killed." "NON SENCE! It seems you were lied to, by your parents and village no doubt. I was simply stowed away inside this pathetic vessel. 'Though if he dies I might die, damn that human and his wrench…'

'Wait, so, Naruto…all this time Naruto has been holding this thing inside him!? How in Kami's name is he so cheerful!?' "Wait! I don't have to stay here, I can just leave!" She pulled chakra to her mind, focusing on her body, but the chuckles from the beast only made her heart sink to her boots, and all the blood from her face drained from his next words.

His voice was sick and vile, but a hint of pleasure at seeing the frightened girl. "You may think this is some sort of GAME, but let me tell you this you little shit, I may be behind these bars, but I RUN this playground." He tongue launched out, licking the bars. "Awe the SMELL of fear always gets me going." His slit black eyes becoming dilated with wanderlust.

Ino was hyper venerating; she couldn't leave, why couldn't she leave! Her fingers dug into her hair as she tried to hold her head from spinning; she was going to be sick.

It was a nightmare she couldn't wake up from!

"So, how about a game then? Since you seem to love them." Ino stayed silent not questioning how he knew, her eyes staring at the boogeyman before her. He got up with no rush, his claws stabbing into the ground. "Let's see how much you VALUE your life shall we?" He lifted his paw high in the air, and slamming it down with all the force in the world, the mind walker shielded her eyes as the water splashed her, she could hear the walls creak and squeal as they bended, all around her pipes shifted and the walls morphed together, the room itself shaping all around her, it was like she was in some labyrinth. But the room soon smashed together, only a one way road, a single door in back of her and the cage in front.

Ino stared at the door; it too like the others was nailed shut, the boards locking it up tight. Once more the demon got ahold of the girl's attention, his voice casual, like he's done this a million times over. "The game is simple, behind that door is four other doors, but this is where things get fun! All you got to do is open all the doors, and on the last door, is the door to freedom. It's that simple, nothing more, nothing less, no strings attached. Buuuuut If you chose to give up, not being able to open the entire doors and getting to the finish line, you come to me. I'll gladly chew on you for days, and savor the flavor."

His mouth was drooling from the thought, the saliva dropping by the buckets, and it sickened the girl, but she had bigger problems, like what was behind those doors. No way could opening doors and getting to the end was THAT easy!

She looked in back of her, the Kyuubi back to laying, his eyes bored and uncaring. But even when a demon was displeased with you, behind sealed gates, it still frightened the you, this was truly a nightmare.

Little did she know it was only just beginning…

Walking her way over, her feet kicking the mucky water, she was at her target in seconds, her hands weren't doing to good, they were shaky and her heart was pounding out of her chest. Leaning forward she painfully pulled out the rusty nails one by one, the metallic bolts plopping in the water, already forgotten. Her fingers were a little sore, but she must carry on, it was this or…becoming mashed potatoes, the thought left a sick feeling in her gut. Oh how she prayed to kami this was a dream, but she knew better.

Ino grit her teeth as she pulled out the rotting wood, it was tough but it broke the door now completely free of locks. Her hand steadily gripped the knob, this was it, all she needed to do was pull open the door! With quick speed the girl twisted the knob and rammed in.

Ino had felt many kinds pain in her life, chipped nails, kunai cuts, a bruise here and there. It had never gotten worse than breaking a bone.

But this was one thousand more painful than any one of those.

Her throat nearly tor as she let out an ungodly loud scream, she fell to her knees and her eyes went through intense flashes. It was Naruto, all of it was Naruto! He was small and young, and all over she saw him get smacked around and beat senseless, the stabbings, the punches and kicks, the rusty pipes, but none of that compared to the depression that consumed her very body.

Images of Naruto being yelled at and hit over the head with beer bottles pledged her mind and the sour taste of rotten food in her mouth as he devoured the expired food, his body skinny and frail.

Ino went to scream some more but the bile in her stomach busted, spewing out her throat and nose as she crumbled, a years' worth of depression and pain injected into her physically and mentally. She twitched on the floor, trying to regain her sanity, but the chuckling of the sadistic fox's voice vibrating through the room didn't help much.

"OOOOOOH that's RIGHT! I forgot to mention one small detail, each door you open is a full year of the boy's sadness, and I simply smashed all the broken memories of the boy into one room, each year holding more pain then the last." He licked the bars, his teeth grinding on the metallic poles. "And remember you miserable piece of FLESH! I'll be right here waiting for you if you give up!"

Ino slowly got up, but the twitching never stopped, she couldn't get the images of the crying blonde out of her head, the smiling boy long gone, lost in the tears and pain he was pulled through. Ino at this very moment, in her slowly shattering mind, made a promise to herself, one she would keep to the day she was six feet under as soon as she got out.

She would do everything in her power to make up all the wrong she ever done and make the teen smile.

The flashes of those lonely nights still fresh in her mind, she wiped the vomit off her chin, the tears never stopping. She reached back and pulled the hair band out, tugging it harshly off. Her pale yellow hair flopped down, covering her face, she didn't want the fox to see her pained face he so craved to see. Never in her life did she know someone could go through so much pain, so much hardship at so young.

And here she was worrying about fat seeping out of her crop top and skirt.

How fucking foolish of her.

Her eyes were hard, Ino's numbed teeth grit, she wouldn't lose to the fox, if the little boy could make it through a year of pain, this was NOTHING. She got up, standing tall! She weaved forward, her vision a little blurry from the tears that still fell. She lunged at the next door, fingers ripping out the nails, there was more than the last, but the mind walker quickly pulled them out fast, cuts from the rust, her fingers weren't doing well. But in minutes they were all gone. Using her strength she pulled at the decaying wood, splintering her hands. The door was soon free of locks once more, her hands turning the knob harshly. She couldn't stop crying for the poor boy. "Nar…uto…Naruto…i-im so sorry…Na…Naru.."

She rammed the door bracing herself for the pain soon to come, she would not lose to this stupid game, and she would not lose to the fox! she would not LOSE! She blindly barged in the room the depression already seeping into her and her body; her bloody cries pierced the mindscape.

"**NNAAAARRRUUUTTTOOOO****_OOOOOOOOOOOOO_****!**"

"Ino?" Everyone looked at the blonde from his sudden choice of words, and even more in shocked that his eye shedded a single tear. The bubbly boy wiped it away quickly with his cut up sleeve. Teuchi came up, a small frown on his face. "You okay Naruto?"

Naruto could have sworn he heard the girl that stormed out a while ago, but he passed it off as just hearing things, his grin came up once more as he slammed his Gamba-Chan down.

"Never better! Keep them coming gramps!"


	12. Chapter 12

Inoichi loved his daughter to no end; some may even go as far as to say obsessive. Ever since she was young he would spoil her rotten. Inoichi was a fine man, his cheek bones defined; his face was masculine and rough, pale green eyes as sharp as they come. A Konaha headband always on his forehead, holding back lightly trimmed pale blond hair, the back going into a wild pony tail. He just got off work, still ragged in his long black coat and grey button up shirt and leggings. He was an intimidating man to look at.

So when you hold his daughter in your hands and she's passed out, with her father's eyes gunning you down, you better have over one hundred good reasons, and more for backup.

"Speak boy."

Choji was sweating bullets spilling everything he knew, the intensity of the situation making him wanting to pass out. He had a sudden meeting with his teacher Asuma, wanting to gather the group up for some new play outs. Choji went straight to Ino's house, but saw her dash with speed he didn't know she had. Having trouble catching up he finally found her she was passed out on the roof, breathing but now passed out and limp in his hold.

The older mind walker sighed and rubbed his face, how many times had she told his daughter NOT to evade minds without a guardian. It was worrying to know she didn't come back yet, and boy did she have to have a good reason for it. Inoichi looked at the Akamichi, he knew the food craving clan was honest people; they were always cheerful and so full of life, with hearts too big for their body's.

"I see…thank you young man for finding her and bringing her strait home." "Is Ino going to be okay?" The boy clad in red, protected by grey body armored famed by the Akamichi's scratched his light chocolate brown hair. He knew Ino was rowdy and bossy when she didn't get things her way, but for her to not be back to her body after so long, even now, worried the husky boy.

"Well as long as we have her safe in this home she should be fine, now, go along and tell Asuma Ino won't be able to make it." "Yes sir!" And just like that the power house boy was gone, dashing through the empty streets.

Inoichi kicked the door closed, heading straight for his beloved flowers room. Sadness and worry plagued the older man, he couldn't help but want to help, but he had no idea where she was. Normally he could find the link between the body and the host, but it was GONE! There was no connection anywhere; it confused the experienced mind scanner.

The over protecting father simple opened his daughters room. It was overly pink and prepped up. Quotes were on the mirror that took up almost half the left side of the wall, photos of good times too were taped all over. Toy bunnies and other stuffed animals were littered about, the most of the lot on the big violet bed. Her walls were colored a shade of milky pink, giving it a warm girly feel; it could make any young boy vomit. Inoichi laid her down on the soft bed, her body sinking into the bed from the mushy texture. He grabbed the blankets and covered her up till the collar bone. Like a loving father he leaned down and kissed his little flower on the forehead.

"Get back soon honey, I should probably be mad at you, but you know I can't be angry at my little princess haha." He tucked her in and got up, taking off his thick coat and heading out the door.

He only wished his daughter was ok.

The Kyuubi had seen humans at their best and worse, and both made him sick. He didn't understand it, he knew humans broke, all humans break, all of them some time or later, so why wasn't this sorry sack of flesh giving up? His deep blood eyes gazed at the girl who was now barley crawling her way to the last door. It wasn't even entertaining anymore, it was just sad.

Ino's fingers were ripped and smeared in new and dried blood, her fingernails cracked, broken and splintered. Her once pale yellow hair that shined with gloss now a messy mop, the stress on her body making her hair a harsh grey, behind the grey messy locks were soulless mercury eyes, under them were even harsher black bags and stress lines, rivaling even itachi. To the onlooker she looked like a starved witch, the random twitches that shot through her body every now and then.

She stopped crying a while back, the tears all ran out, her lungs busted and sore from the screams of agony that injected into her.

She saw it time and time again, her mind littered with the boy she not too long ago tried to get information from, now she knew him more then she knew herself.

The broken mind walker crawled through the foul water, her body dragging on, she gave up standing strait a long time ago, her battered fingers digging into the grimy floor to push herself to the last door, the final door that held the door to freedom, one last room to go and this twisted game was over.

Crawling up to the last door, she knew what needed to be done, gripping the boards for support; she hoisted herself up by shear will power. Her sanity was on the edge and her mind to far shattered. She pulled out the nails with ease, mostly because she couldn't feel her fingers anymore, the new blood seeping down her palm as she yanked out the rust nails.

The Kyuubi sat and watched in fascination as she used her whole body to take down the moldy planks. His once joy of seeing the girl struggle and crumble now dead and gone, it was like he was told the same joke one to many times. It was fun at first but now it was starting to annoy him, seeing the human scrap herself off the ground over and over, for what? Freedom? Sanctuary? Was her life THIS important that she needed to kill herself and die trying?

He saw her fall and fall again only to rise, to stand if barley to pull out the last plank that didn't seem to budge to her weak pulls. His eyes were now lidded, examining this…fighter. She was a scared little brat that would probably faint and pass out if he wasn't behind the gate, but now, looking at her she never gave up…just like…him.

The demon fox may not have known, but he was holding in a breath he didn't even know he was holding, and exhaled when Ino finally managed to pull the boards apart, her bruised body once more slammed against the hard floor. And once more, she started to crawl to the door, her hands shaky, and her breath labored.

Kyuubi was going to be sick, he enjoyed watching people suffer but this was pathetic, Kyuubi had had enough.

Once he more spoke, his voice once more booming through the whole mindscape. "Alright you miserable sack of flesh, I have had my entertainment, but now you bore me, you have served your purpose. Just crawl back over here and I shall will set you free, you don't even need to open the last door, as a demon, I always uphold my word."

But the nine tails eyes grew hard, and his teeth grit, grinding together. Ino was still mindlessly crawling to the last door, her shattered body dragging closer and closer to her death. Did she not hear him? He offered her PEACE, SALVATION! She dint HAVE to go through the last door, she wouldn't MAKE it. He screamed out once more, trying to stop the girl from going. "DO YOU NOT HEAR ME MORTAL!? I SAID STOP! "

His eyes grew wide with disbelief as she was nearing the door, the mighty beast got on his feet, once more he tried to stop this idiotic sack of flesh to stop. "I COMAND YOU TO **STOP**!" Kyuubi's paw slammed to the ground in anger, smashing the floor to get her attention, why wouldn't she come!? " **STOOOP!**"

Ino was at the door, weather she knew that or not, Kyuubi didn't know. The mighty demon hated humans, with a burning passion, but this was pretty low even for his standards. The nine tails slammed his body against the bars, its electricity shocking and frying the beast, trying to stop the girl, his teeth stabbing and chomping down the gate that held him back. "YOU WONT MAKE IT! DAMN IT YOU **WONT MAKE IIIIT!**" His voice blasting away, slamming the girl on the door, but she never stopped.

Kyuubi knew she wouldn't make it because he made the last door as a sick joke, he knew the boys inner thoughts like the back of his paw.

She gripped the knob, one final twist and pull and it was over. Kyuubi watched in horror as she opened the door. Ino did not cry for she couldn't, she did not cry cause there was no more tears to shed, nor did she scream, her vocals to far gone, she just fell, fell hard onto the floor, limp and lifeless. Through her eyes, the final door held her and Naruto, it was replaying all the times she ever wronged the boy, all the dirty words he ever heard her say; all the times she treated the blonde like shit. Her mind was replaying the flashed all the way up till she rudely stormed out of the ramen shop.

For hours the mighty beast just stood there, waiting for her to do anything but just breathe, a twitch, a struggle ANYTHING. He didn't understand why she didn't give up, why didn't she just come back and take his offer. His eyes looked at her distant figure, watching, waiting for anything.

Another hour went by.

Nothing.

She just laid there in the water; her body being focused on by two red orbs, watching, waiting.

But Kyuubi's eyes widened slowly as her hand inched forward, and soon once more, her broken body moved to the door across the room. Though as happy as he should feel at seeing her move, he was sickened to remember it was his doing. As the girl made it closer to the now opening door, he closed his eyes falling to the floor, his snout being covered by his paws, reflecting.

Just before Ino made it to the door, the light engulfing her, Ino heard something, a deep voice that echoed its way to her, so full of regret.

And just like that she was gone, back in her world.

Even as the mindscape shifted back to how it was, the Kyuubi refused to look up. He wanted to speak to the girl, asked why she tried so hard, why she do it, did she know what she was doing?

A single tear slipped from the mighty beast, regret soaking its way into its core. The lights all seemed to dim, hiding the beast in the darkness where he felt he belonged. Even though the mighty nine tails knew no one would ever be here, he hid in shame, not wanting to be seen.

His final words to the girl replaying in his mind.

"I'm sorry…"


	13. Chapter 13

The day went by fast, the sun already to tired, clocking out and letting the moon take over the sky, illuminating the world in its pale glow, once more the star ocean for all to see. People were still busy, the night hours kicking in for some shops, the clubs blooming, the late night diners and pubs up and running.

Anko was done with her work, the torture institute finally over, Anko wanted to hurry up with the work, the man wouldn't croak what he knew, but showing him his own testicle did the trick. The snake mistress wiped her forehead, the blood smearing over her brow. Walking down the halls, ignoring the screams she made her way to the lockers, getting cleaned up and ready to head out. Today had been a long day, if Anko was sure of one thing, she was beat!

But a smile grew on her pink lips, and soon a childish skip in her steps bloomed, her lover was back, and first time in a long time they would cuddle till the sun came up.

The fellow torture specialists had seen a lot in there day, participating in mangling and dismembering fellow humans in ways not fit for one's eyes, using tools that broke men and woman in seconds. But when you see a woman caked in blood and other things frolicking down the hall with a heartwarming smile on her face, an overpowering pink glow to her as she held her blushing face, it all gave them goose bumps.

It was just wrong.

While the snake charmer was washing up, she took a look in the mirror and frowned, not liking what was looking back at her, herself. She took a good portion of her hair and frowned, it was mangled and the split ends overpowering. She didn't know when to expect her plushy back, but she wanted to look nice when he did. Waking up groggy and unprepared to him really upset her, it was mostly the reason she blew a gasket.

She needed to freshen up, a quick make over when she got back, nothing too much, but make her taboo lover proud to have such a woman as his lover. It warmed her heart to know how he grabbed her from the darkness and showed her the the light and meaning of love, and all the different kinds of other feeling she missed out on for years. She clocked out, heading to her bestys place; she knew how to prep her up!

Being a ninja had more perks then people knew, like blitzing through the air using chakra, her cloths fluttered and her boysenberry locks fluttering behind her like an after image. Her feet gracefully landing on the roofs, sliding down with intensity, she used the given momentum to rocket herself once more, getting to her friend's house only took minutes of what should take a hour. But Anko heard what seemed like a stampede, her coffee eyes looking at the heard that flocked her way, it all happened so fast.

Her eyes grew wide as she saw her lover(s?) fly sky high above her the two making a weird gesture and poses, his body was sweaty and worn out, but his vocals told her he's been laughing for hours. Shortly after a storm of ANBU flew overhead, blocking the moon, they too looked like they were doing this all day, there cloths torn and smudged. As the group sped off disappearing in the town, she only sighed, here for a day and he already had more than half of the ANBU on his ass. She continued on, almost nearing the house. Landing in front of the house, she rapped on the door, never stopping. The raps got harder till the door started to show signs of struggle, dents were forming. In seconds the door slammed open, the woman looked pissed, only to calm down, a confused look upon her. "Anko? What can I do for you at this hour?"

Naruto cringed at the sight before him, and to think his face made half of this. He would not lie; Anko's house looked like SHIT!

Furniture was scattered all around and other things lay out of place, it was a mess. Not to mention it was horribly unkempt, it was like she made a mess and left it. But Naruto still had energy left, and being a one man wrecking crew he instantly went to work!

He tossed off his shredded jacket onto the floor, rolling up his black shirts sleeves; he leaned down to do the same to his cut up orange pants, turning them into shorts. He took off his sandals and headed for the kitchen, opening a couple of drawers he found what he was looking for.

Pulling his wild hair back, he tied a white cloth to his brow, so his hair wouldn't get in the way.

Naruto flexed and did odd stretches, he was ready for the mother of all clean ups! Doing a single hand sign the stamina freak blew up in smoke, fourteen duplicates ready for orders.

"Alright men, TEN HUT!" Like solders ready for battle all the clones stood in formation, chest pumped and standing strait. "We are here today to battle our number one foe, a dirty house! But we can no longer by pass it; we live with a woman now so we must keep it in check! Now I don't want to see any half ass, scooting dirt under things or slacking! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!?" "**YES SIR!**" GOOD! You all know what needs to be done, Kami speed! MOVE OUT!"

The clones were off, grabbing sponges from the sink and cloths to wipe away dirt. In a matter of seconds each clone held a section, some even on the walls and ceilings. Some were doing dishes while others tried to patch up work. Doing a simple water jutsu with barley any chakra put into it the clones got the floor wet for mopping, bending over the clones dashed around with thick cloths in their hands, scrubbing every inch. Some took the sheets off of the bed and other dirty cloths and threw them in the washer; it was an all-out cleaning frenzy! To any onlooker it would have looked like mosh pit!

The real Naruto checked the time, and liked what he saw, heading out of the house he called back to his working men. "Men, I will be back in a bit, when your chores are done, you may be dismissed!" The real Naruto smiled as he heard them all scream in union. "**SIR YES SIR!**"

It was time to take a trip to the flower shop.

"HE'S BACK!?" Yuhi Kurenai flew out of her seat at the news; her friend's lover was back in town. For months she tried to find the boy to apologize, and when rumor spread he was gone, her heart broke.

Hinata and Kiba did their best to cheer her up, they did a good job, but she was still sore she never got to tell the boy, nor wish him luck on his journey. But now she had another chance! And what better way to give back to the boy then to fix up his wife, it made her all giddy inside like she was sixteen again!

"Yup, and he's a lot handsomer too! Oh he grew up to be such a hunk." Yuhi sweat dropped as her besty was drooling all over the place. But soon the two chatted, making plans.

"So you want me to fix you up? I'm flattered but, what should I shoot for?" "I don't know, I've never done something like this before, I can't remember the last time I had makeup on!" "Wow, you, makeup?" "Yeeeaaaaah I know I know, but I want our first night together special, you know, something to remember!" "Okay, I'll see what I got for you, now about your hair." "Well I've been so busy I had no time to really work on it, it's really bad…" "Don't worry anything a little trim can't help!" "Big trim!" "Big trim?" "Big trim!" "Okay okay, now come on! We got work to do!"

The two older woman skedaddled into the bathroom for the beauty transformation, Anko's heart fluttered, she couldn't WAIT so see electric blue eyes wide with want, tonight would be a night to remember!

A Jingle went off inside the flower shop, Inoichi looked up, and who could possibly want flowers at this time of the night? He really needed to shorten the closing time, but an extra couple of paper bills wouldn't hurt. His hard green eyes stared in fascination as the village prankster was bouncing all over the shop, a childish look on his face as if the flowers were candy. Never in his life would he expect this turn of events, but none of the less a customer was a costumer, getting up and looking pro, his voice hit home to the hyper boy.

"Welcome to the Yamanaka Flower Shop young man, how may I be helping you!?" The bare foot boy ignore his speech for now, irritating the older man, the fellow younger blonde smelling all the different flowers. For a couple of minutes the boy just went about smelling and examining the exotic flowers, there were roses of all colors, along with bell flowers, flame lily, ladies mantle and even some snow berries. It truly was a magical amazon full of bazaar and beautiful collection of flowers.

Inoichi rubbed his temples; this boy obviously didn't know what he was doing…

"May I help you?" Inoichi grit his teeth as he once more ignored the man, but breathed in relief as he finally got to the kid. "Yaaaaaaaa, hey old man do you know where I can find a love flower?" the mind walker slumped at being called 'old' but his passion for flowers overpowered his pity moment. "You mean like, flowers you can give to someone you love? That's over there in the mini section in the back; those are commonly used for gifts, confessions and dates." But the boy shook his head, why didn't he want those? Didn't he even say he wanted love flowers?

"No no! I mean love flowers! You know?" "Kid I aint fallowing you." Naruto ran a hand threw his kept back hair. 'Boy how dense can people be?'

Oh the irony

Inoichi didn't understand, but soon his face grew steamy hot as he saw the boy make a hole with his hand, and stuck a finger in it repeatedly, SWEET KAMI!

The older man, with his beat red face gripped the boy's shoulders. "Why in all of Konaha, do you need flowers for THAT!?" Naruto leaned into the green eyed man, whispering into his ear. The mind walkers face calmed and was actually listening full on, even taking notes in his head, liking the idea. He leaned back, getting into a deep thinking pose, Naruto just stood and a waited, but not for long.

Going in back he searched around, and soon came back with a couple of flowers. The older man had a smile on his face, handing the roses to the boy. "There's a couple in there, let me explain. The fiery roses mean passion." He gave the boy a wink, smirking when he heard a chuckle. "While that red is cardinal, symbolizes desire! The last two hold deeper meaning though, she is your first lover right?"

The boy scratched Sakura out of the picture, and all that was left was really just Anko, he nodded. "Good, the purple in there stands for eternal love, while that last one, the lavender stands for love at first sight. You must remember, no matter how un-girly a woman is, you must always assume she knows what every flower means that is why we uphold this flower shop, when sometimes words just aren't enough!" Naruto groaned, he wished he would have learned all of this sooner, before his face was scrubbed against a wall by his wife.

"Hay, you're alright old man, you just might have found yourself a new best customer!" Inoichi put his hand in the punks hair, chuckling. "Just don't take fifty hours to ask for help next time." The room was filled with light laughter; Naruto leaned into his pocket to grab his frogy purse, when he was stopped.

"No need, these ones are on the house, what you have told me today was very new and fresh, a category I am surprised I have not thought of sooner, thank you. Now the shop should be closer and I must make a new section for the new, ehem, arrangements."

Thanking the older man, he was ready and out, heading home, a million dollar smile on his face.

"WOW, Anko you look amazing!" Anko had butterfly's in her stomach, her besty had worked on her for quite some time now, and it scared her to see all the hair on the ground, let alone how much time she worked on her face. Her shut eyes opened and gasped at what she saw. Her hair was renewed! A healthy bright shade of purple that made her already bright eyes pop, the bangs were long and jagged while her front sides went a little past her chin complimenting her tomboy face structure. The mesmerized girls back was incredibly shorter too, but only going a little higher than her shoulders, her hair was messy, but it was the right kind of messy, with a pinch of rowdy!

Her bright caramel eyes popped even more as dark purple eye shadow blended with her hair. A little rub of blush on her cheeks and a dab of milky pink lip stick. Anko looked at this woman before her in the mirror; it was like she was looking at a different person, hard to believe this face was covered in grime and blood only hours ago. Yuhi sat back, smiling as she watched her sister touch her face in amazement, a beautiful smile soon followed.

"Now go get your man, I'm sure he's going to be floored when he sees you!" The illusion mistress was engulfed in a soft hug, ruby eyes became soft as she was happy to see her sister so happy, it had been ages since she last saw her besty acted like a little school girl.

Anko was soon out the door heading home. She did not travel through air and roof; afraid it might ruin the makeup and hair style, she only wished she was wearing something a little more attractive than the standard jounin outfit. Maybe she should of asked her sister for a dress, but she wouldn't know how to walk in one, her movements were to boyish anyway.

Coming out of her thoughts she was already at her house, she saw the lights were on, but dimmed, guessed her plushy was home! Walking up the steps and opening the door she froze. Caramel eyes wandered all around her house in disbelief. All around the house was spotless, sure there were a few patches from the tussle earlier but overall it was all so spotless. The wooden floors were so smooth she could see her reflection, and even though the low lights were a mesmerizing yellow, she could tell the walls were scrubbed and the kitchen devoid of any mess, even the fire place was free of ash. The furniture was back to where it was supposed to be, along with the pictures and other items.

But something caught Anko's button nose, it smelled like honey and very potent, a bitter sweet. Looking down she was once more floored, there, in front of her was a messy trail of different colored roses, prepped eyes fallowed the trail and her heart skipped a beat.

It leads to her room.

Before Anko could even register, her feet were already silently fallowing the exotic trail, her tummy was churning, the nervous bugs at it again, she was creeping closer and closer to the closed door, gently biting her strawberry flavored bottom lip as fingers laced around the knob, heart beating against her chest like a drum. She mustered the courage and gently opened the door.

Coffee eyes gazed into the room, the door fully open and what she saw made her mind short circuit and fry. She did her absolute best not to buckle under the knees and hide her cherry red face, but she failed.

In front of her was a sight for any woman to faint, the room all around was dark but was lit by lighted scented candles on the nightstands, illuminated the bed, and its entire erotica. The sheets were clean and fresh, and made a little messy, rose petals of all kind littered the sheets, making a bed fit for gods. But it was on the bed that blew her away.

Naruto was on the bed lying on his side in the center, in nothing but his birthday suite, the candles outlining the boy's body. It truly was eye candy, a way the flustered woman never seen the boy before, Anko was hot, REAL HOT! She needed air, but she looked on, her coffee eyes licking up all his worth. In his mouth was a stick that held a single dango left, his overpowering lidded eyes of lust shining bright in the dark, and the soft untamed hair was a dangerous combo. His wrist was on his prompted up knee, his hand holding the rest of the passionate flowers that hid his unmentionables, a little tease with the show.

"Mrs. Mitarashi…"

Anko was blushing up a storm from the tone, it was deep and serious. The prepped up woman didn't know what to do, she was truly speechless, and oh kami she would pass out if those flowers moved! Her nose bled as he seductively ate the last dango, using WAY too much tongue, never looking away from her, his eyes hungry for things she didn't know! He flicked the stick, already forgotten, the same hand moved back and forth, his lone finger telling her to come.

Anko didn't know how but she was moving, like she was in a spell, she was nervous, unprepared, she wanted to look nice, sure but this was overpowering! She was at the end of the bed in no time flat, Anko didn't know when he moved, but he was up and already crawling her way, watching as the pedals fell like silk off his tan body, the struggling few still trapped in his locks.

Anko's eyes became lidded and hazy as she gripped the boys locks, her breath hitched, tan fingers lifting her shirt as his tongue explore her tummy, and the butterfly's once more active. The dominating teen's hands were rough on her creamy skin, and Anko buckled when she felt the hands go higher, his lips leaving hard kisses over and over. The assaulted woman was losing control of her legs as his hands melded with her breasts, being dominated was new to her, her teeth grit and her eyes wide when his tongue went deep, and his thumbs rubbing in all the right places, she was trying to win a losing battle.

Anko squeaked as she was thrown on the bed, her clothed body landing on the soft furniture, the pedals of love fluttering about. She was about to ask for him to slow down but her voice died, as her heart nearly stopped, in front of her was not her lover, but a beast. He easily crawled her way on all fours, his eyes piercing and hard scaring and exiting the woman, she could have sworn she saw orange lining around his eyes but had no time as the bold teen harshly locked lips, the flavor of dango in his mouth making the woman crazed.

Their tongues wrapped around each other, dango and strawberry mixing as one in a perfect blend of sweet and bitter. The snake princess hungrily kissed her lover back; their breaths were labored as they came up for air each time, the make out session each longer and steamier then the last, Anko's tongue was even getting sore. But when her taboo lover stopped she rested her head on the pillows, her eyes foggy and her chest heaving. All this passion was almost more then she could handle.

But her eyes popped and her heart dropped as she felt her pants and panties rip down to her knees, her face exploding in embarrassment.

He wasn't… He wouldn't!

She looked down in horror.

He was!

Her head snapped back as she screamed in pleasure, her spine arching as her lovers tongue explored her. FUCK! She needed to hold onto something, ANYTHING! She bit her lip hard to not scream as he ate her out wildly! She could feel her stomach churning as her mind was going white hot and numb, all her reason of thought slowly slipping. Her legs were high and spread as far as she could, straining her pants. Anko's hands shot down and gripped the boys head, pushing his head deeper, her teeth grit and eyes unfocused. This was all too new and fast!

Her bottom lip was bruising, hurting to hold back the shameful moans, she couldn't, she just couldn't hold back, like a damn she mewled, her moans going all throughout the whole house. But the more she moaned the faster the boy went, like it was some kind of rush as he devoured her, and just when she was at her limits, the boy went higher, licking slow and rough at the forbidden spot. Anko twitched in rapture, screaming in ecstasy! Hot tears fell from her eyes as she squirmed in the rose pedals, her body barley able to hold itself together, she was in love, truly in love. When the boy finally used his fingers she broke, her eyes rolled in the back of her head, orgasm rocketing.

She shamefully caked his whole hand and wrist, her body going limp. Boysenberry locks stuck to her flushed face, body still hot and sweaty from the session. But to her shock, she heard sucking, she was almost scared to look at her lover, hoping she was wrong, but she was once more blown away as he licked his hand, his eyes once more never leaving her. It was hypnotizing, so wrong, so sinful, so…HOT! In seconds his hand was clean and crawling her way.

The dominated woman looked up, the wild animal above her on his knees, a warm smile on his face that said he would take care of her. Shivering as his hands ran down from under her knees to her rear, his hands melding as he gripped hard, Anko squeaked as Naruto spreader her legs wide, the pants once more straining. He leaned in, and the woman could see him give her a loving face that left her breathless. Leaning in he gave his older wife a tender kiss, but held it strong as a loud muffled moan escaped her throat as he slipped his member in, his length filling her hot insides.

The woman gripped the sheets hard as he pulled out and rammed back in, her toes curling from the powerful and pleasurable action. She felt so weak, so useless, so un in powered. But deep down she loved it, and she felt needed, and wanted, he wasn't doing this just for pleasure, the look in his eyes told a different story, his eyes held a clear message when she looked into his celestial blue eyes.

I want you and only you

Anko's legs flew open as her pants were ripped by the boy, and soon her shirt was shredded too by the boys desirable hands, her bust fully exposed. Like a whiplash she was slingshot up, slamming against his rock of a body, his hands on her rear to hold her up and against him making the woman flustered once more from the boys vulgar grip, but was breathless in pleasure as she was slammed down on his member, her nails digging into his shoulder as she held on to this crazed joy ride, her mind white hot as her tongue lulled out of her mouth her young lover slammed her down, his tip stabbing her G-spot!.

He gripped her thighs hard, leaving purple bruises as he pounded with his already in beat thrusts. She wanted to scream for him to slow down but all that came out was lustful gurgles, she was no longer capable of speech let alone thinking from the sex. Her tummy was molding hot, shots of pleasure shooting through both of them. Anko wrapped her legs around the boy, she cried, the lustful tears coming hot and fresh as she was fucked into oblivion, Anko could feel it; she was so close, so close!

Her nails dug into the boys back, drawing blood as her second orgasm hit, and sighed in satisfactory as she felt him cake her insides, the molten hot icing warming her insides. She was done, her body spent and limp in his hold, a happy glow to her face as her mind could only process a single sentence before sleep took her, the adrenalin evaporating fast.

What a fuck!

She hummed when she heard him whisper sweet nothing into her ear, and sighed when he laid her down in the bed of roses, its scent still powerful and fresh, she was gone in seconds.

Naruto looked at his lover; he did so for an hour and loved the sight before him, burning the image in his mind, one for the treasured memories. He was going to snuggle, nothing more, but when his eyes caught her beautified face, he snapped, his inner desires flaring sky high. Not even the soon to be adult knew what came over him, but loved every second of it.

Laying down, the exhausted teen snuggling next to his lover, he too, was drifting to sleep. But a burst of chuckles echoed through the sex crazed room as his clone's finally disappeared, getting all the fun images. Boy did they give the ANBU a ride.

But as one blonde slept, another blonde was waking…

She had been up for hours, staring at herself in the mirror, though she was fine physically, her mind was mentally aged, more than any in her age group. She almost had to thank the demon, showing her the light in things and how spoiled she acted, and never ending courage of the boy she wronged so many times over. She saw him never give up, so why should she, even as she heard the demons offer she never backed down, going head on even at her breaking point.

Raising the scissors to her hair, she decided she needed to change.

A new beginning…

"Damn it Kakuzu slow down, my feet huuuuurt! We've been on the fucking go for two days now!" A petite kilo white haired woman hustled trying to keep up with the speedy ragged and sown up man, he was bulleted through the forest, making his way to the village hidden in the sand, hoping he wasn't too late. "We need to hurry, or we'll be too late."

The scythe wielder stayed quiet, but soon spoke low. "We really going to try to stop the Akatsuki aren't we?" The giant of a man stayed quiet for a while, not liking the idea either. He spent good money to send valuable information to the Hokage; the leader should get it by tomorrow. "The best we can do is stall them, or damage them the best we can, we know how they work and so will Konaha."

Ever since Kakuzu met the nine tails he'd been thinking, seeing things in a whole new light, and when his lover found him, thanks to the said nine tails, giving information and chiseling down the competition was the best they could do to repay him. It was time to do something for once, something…good.

Hidan held her new medallion in her palm, her hand gripping the talisman tight.

"You…you're both not from Sunagakure…" The voice was dry as the sand that surrounded him, the rocky mist slithered around the Kages body like it had a mind of its own. His hair was the color of fresh blood, and his eyes soulless and dead, protected by a harsh black outlining.

His eyes were unfazed, but in his head he was preparing for the freak shows in front of him. Ragged in black coats and red clouds was a blonde, he was younger but Gaara knew better to underestimate. He looked down seeing his hands his palms had slits, opening where teeth and a wild tongue lashed out, the clay bird towering over him. The other wasn't much to say, a silly looking person with a orange spiral mask, only allowing one eye hole, his hair jet black and short.

"OOOH OOH, TOBI'S A GOOD BOY, let Tobi capture the one tails, let Tobi do it!" Gaara's eyes hardened at the childish voice, Gaara's arms crossed, it was a simple action but it meant true defense, things weren't looking good for the sand manipulator. The other cloaked figure only petted his clay figure, a passive expression on his face. "Okay, but make it quick, leader will get upset if we take too long."

Green hallowed eyes widened when he heard the childish giggles directly behind him. The one tail holder saw there was only one cloaked figure in front of him, how, and so fast! But the masked man's voice was hard and threatening, the single eye hole illuminating a sinister red.

"Let's play…one tail."


	14. Chapter 14

WOW! Only been writing fanfics for almost three months now it feels like I was doing this just yesterday! And to think of how far I've gotten! Thanks to all of you out there who read/fav/follow and your awesome comments that pushed me! I've been getting better at writing! THANK YOU

WELP! Chappy one done! The plots thickening like syrup and moving along! Things will be getting really fast paced and new and old faces will emerge, with some new key players made no doubt!

Like this one the next story will be rated M! And still a Naru-Anko fling!

Remember if you have any questions or concerns please PM me, I will be more than happy to do my best to answer your questions!

With love, Lazy Watermellon


End file.
